


Медленная стрела

by Ali4e



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уединенный детский приют в Южных Холмах во время Мора постигла печальная участь, что неудивительно: порождения тьмы не щадили никого. Но отчего-то этот случай привлек особое внимание Искателей, а несколько лет спустя им заинтересовалась небезызвестная сестра Соловей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

День хвали вечером,  
жен — на костре,  
меч — после битвы,  
дев — после свадьбы,  
лед — если выдержит,  
пиво — коль выпито.  
Старшая Эдда. Речи Высокого

Драгоценная сестра Соловей! Прости, но не сумела раздобыть протоколов допроса по «Делу о Приюте в Южных Холмах» — расследование проводили Искатели в крепости Эонар. Андрасте знает, почему именно там, дело-то выеденного яйца не стоило по тем временам. Может, все из-за того, что сестра Мелинда уже была под судом один раз? Представь себе, по обвинению в торговле детьми. Но кто-то тогда спас ее шкуру, да и теперь ей не вменили ничего уголовного, приговорив лишь к церковному покаянию.  
И вот тут-то мне и повезло! В руки мне попал документ, который, конечно, не заменит то, что ты просила, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Это рассказ сестры Мелинды о том, что случилось в Южном Пределе, написанный по требованию настоятельницы монастыря, в котором ее сейчас содержат. Наказать ее этим хотели или душу облегчить — не берусь судить, но нашла я эту бумагу в мусорной корзине, когда убиралась в покоях настоятельницы.  
Навек твоя Жужу


	2. Chapter 2

«Приют для сирот войны» был основан в первый год Века Дракона указом Владычицы Бронах, да так и остался бы на бумаге, как многие благолепные ее начинания, если бы не подвижничество одной женщины, хрупкой и болезненной, с птичьими косточками и сухой пергаментной кожей, способной, тем не менее, сдвигать горы человеческого равнодушия своей могучей верой. Я говорю сейчас о своей наставнице, преподобной матери Годвине, в чьей груди билось сердце Андрасте, чьи слова внушали трепет сильным мира сего.  
Указ Владычицы предполагал, что помещение и средства для приюта выделит муниципалитет Гварена, однако с тем же успехом она могла потребовать этого от одной из кочующих хасиндских орд. Эти земли весьма пострадали от бесчинств орлесианцев, и сирот тут нашлось бы не на один приют. Однако же ни бесконечные препирательства с отцами города, ни даже аудиенция у тейрна Логейна ничем матери Годвине не помогли. Тщетно взывала она к жителям Гварена прямо на улицах, еще черных от пожарищ:  
— Ваши дети спят среди пепла и пьют соленую воду, их умыкают язычники и нечестивцы. Их снедает зависть к зверям лесным, чьим детенышам есть где преклонить голову, и засыпают они в норах под стук сердца своих матерей…  
Но Гварен — воистину город соли и пепла, горький на вкус и пропитанный смрадом. Его обитатели словно носили на лицах маски из жесткой дубленой кожи, из прорезей которых смотрели узкие глаза с гномьим прищуром. Они знали одно: жалость губительна. Мне же мать Годвина казалась сполохом белого пламени на фоне стальных небес.  
Вся семья моя выжила после большого пожара, все мои семеро братьев и сестер — но лишь затем, чтобы я могла наблюдать, как их одного за другим забирает Создатель. Томми выполз на улицу, пока мы ткали с красными от недосыпа и льняной пыли глазами, и там его раздавила повозка. Нелли задохнулась от коклюша у меня на руках, а когда я стала плакать, родная мать крикнула мне: «Заткнись!» Я несла на базар корзину с рулонами ткани, а навстречу мне шагала соседка, волоча за собой маленький гробик, и я ничего не посмела сказать ей. По дороге мне встретилась торжественная процессия во главе с мэром — они шли открывать пересохший во время войны фонтан. Оркестр играл гимн города, и нужно было либо петь, либо молчать. И люди, шедшие мимо с цветущими ветвями в руках, несшие яркие полотнища, скользили по мне холодными взглядами: празднуй с нами либо умолкни навек.  
Но разве этого хотел Создатель? Отчего он вселил в мое сердце сострадание и не позволил мне ожесточиться? Ночью, чтобы не кричать, я до крови кусала руки, и эти рубцы я показала матери Годвине, когда она спросила меня, зачем я к ней пришла.  
Я пришла к ней потому, что она не стеснялась плакать, она требовала права на слезы и боль, как требуют своего пред лицом короля. Я рассказала ей о Нелли и Томми, о сыне соседки и о фонтане, из которого должна была бить кровь. Слова извергались потоком, словно прорвав плотину, я захлебывалась в рыданиях, пальцы уже сгибались крючьями, и я уже видела себя в истерических корчах у ее ног, когда мать Годвина залепила мне звонкую пощечину.  
— Сядь! — рявкнула она и указала на деревянный стул с высокой спинкой у огромного очага. — Шей! — Она сунула мне выкроенную из фланели распашонку.  
И я принялась шить. Слезы застили мне глаза, от очага было слишком мало тепла и света, руки тряслись, и в итоге моей распашонкой побрезговала бы даже сука мабари, не взяв ее для своих щенят. Мать Годвина заставила меня распороть все швы и начать заново. И потом еще раз, и еще, пока вещь не была готова.  
Мы сидели в промозглом зале казармы, которую храмовники в конце концов выделили ей для приюта. Ноги тут мерзли, даже если поставить их на каминную решетку, сквозняки носили по полу солому и мышиный помет. За перегородкой, накрытые медвежьей шкурой, как шатром, хныкали первые младенцы — истощенные и покрытые болячками. Сверчок, слуга Годвины с детских лет, готовил для них ванну с чередой.  
Я сказала «казарма», но на самом деле я не знаю, для чего это здание было построено — точнее, перестроено — Орденом в отрогах Южных Холмов. Каким-то древним языческим развалинам снесли верхний полуосыпавшийся этаж и вместо него возвели деревянную мансарду. Нечеловеческие пропорции капища уничтожали всякую надежду на уют, холодный камень, изрисованный черной плесенью, грозил нам всем скоротечной чахоткой. В жуткой тьме громадного подвала водилась нечисть похуже пауков, а еретические символы, как бы мы с ними ни боролись, казалось, были вездесущи. Дети слишком часто находили их раньше нас и в своей невинности принимались играть с обломками зла, пока кто-нибудь не спохватывался и не отбирал поганые игрушки под их обиженный рев.  
Церковь выделила нам жалкую ренту, и, если мы не хотели умереть с голоду, нам нужно было добиться пожертвований в разоренной войной стране. Я говорю «мы, нам», потому что, войдя однажды в приют, я более не покидала его, несмотря на проклятья семьи. Жила я здесь поначалу в качестве послушницы, в то время как мать Годвина отвратила взор свой от бездушного Юга и вперила его во Внутренние Земли.  
И банны дрогнули под этим взором.  
В любую погоду ее старенькую скрипучую карету с верным Сверчком на козлах можно было встретить на разбитых дорогах Ферелдена. Она стучала в ворота замков своим сухоньким кулачком — и ей открывали. А после этого уже никто не мог ее выгнать, даже если бы захотел.  
Она просила не денег — она просила приносить ей младенцев, подброшенных под двери, которых обычно не спешили подбирать, особенно в заморозки. Вместе со старостами она объезжала деревни на телеге, чтобы посадить в нее детей, тихо умирающих в пыли возле колодца. Преподобные матери, дремучие, как эльфийские леса, с заскорузлыми лицами и такими же сердцами, смотрели, как овцы, на доски близ собственных церквей, куда мать Годвина, встав на цыпочки и покряхтывая, прибивала свои объявления. «Приют для сирот близ деревни Кройден в Южном Пределе принимает всех детей, оставшихся без попечения», — гласили они.  
— Прежде, чем что-то взять, нужно дать, и прежде, чем что-то дать, нужно взять, — говорила мать Годвина, расхаживая у очага и постукивая в такт словам кленовой клюкой выше своего роста. У нее болели суставы, и ходить без палки она уже не могла, но и сидеть на месте не желала, чтобы не застаивалась кровь.  
В итоге у нас завелись какие-то деньги. Тоненький ручеек пожертвований так и не стал полноводной рекой — хотя некоторые думали иначе, — но, по крайней мере, больше не приходилось согревать детей своими телами и кормить их хлебом из лебеды, в изобилии произраставшей у Сверчка на огороде.  
Когда мать Годвина внезапно умерла от воспаления легких, подхваченного в одной из поездок, я приняла сан и заняла должность смотрительницы приюта. Раны, нанесенные этой земле войной, быстро затягивались, золотые пшеничные и серебряные ячменные поля облекали ее, как пышные одежды. На десятки лиг протянулись знаменитые виноградники, восхищавшие меня осенью своей багряной листвой, в которой, словно огромные изумруды, блестели покрытые росой гроздья. Повозки тянулись с полей, скрипя под грузом урожая, а запах копченых колбас зимой доносился до нас из самого Кройдена.  
Сирот становилось все меньше, а желающих помогать им — все больше. Что только не присылали нам знатные дамы, понятия не имеющие о бедности и ее нуждах! Формы для пирожных, туфли на каблуках, разумеется, ношеные, притирания для кожи, которые дети норовили съесть, а однажды мы получили целую коробку ракет для фейерверка. Я отдала ее в Кройден, и в тот год Праздник Урожая прошел у них с необычайной пышностью.  
Надо сказать, что мы стремились непременно устроить детей в семьи, и крестьяне все охотнее усыновляли их, нуждаясь в рабочей силе, которую теперь могли прокормить. Со временем мы стали придирчивей выбирать дома, куда отправляли своих питомцев, навещали их потом, желая знать, хорошо ли устроен ребенок, а точнее, не хуже ли ему, чем в приюте. Случалось и так, что приемыш возвращался назад, причем не без помощи храмовников.  
И друзья мои, и рассудок подсказывают, что кто-то из несостоявшихся родителей написал на меня ложный донос, но сердце говорит иное.  
Думаю, что автором его была мать Павла, приступившая к служению в Кройдене незадолго до этого. Дочь разорившегося банна, потерявшего свои земли, она приняла сан не по призванию, а по необходимости. Брата ее не взяли в храмовники и с трудом приняли в клирики; возможно, она хотела пристроить его на мое место. Вероятно, мать Павла воображала, что мы купаемся в серебре и пьем золото, или же внимание, оказываемое нам виднейшими семействами Ферелдена, питало ее зависть.  
Положение мое было непростым, ибо порой случалось так, что человек, сделавший щедрое пожертвование, вскоре брал на воспитание нашего ребенка. Спасло же меня то, что никогда наши подопечные не оказывались в гнусных руках, за что я неустанно возношу хвалу Андрасте, ибо взор мой слаб и не читает в сердцах людских — из-за чего и проистекают все мои беды.  
Наконец, мои бухгалтерские книги находились в полном порядке, чего кое-кто, наверное, не ожидал от полуграмотной гваренской мещанки. Однако, если я и производила впечатление рассеянной особы не от мира сего, такой меня заставляли выглядеть каждодневные заботы о целом выводке беспокойной ребятни, а отнюдь не пренебрежение мирским. Вслед за матерью Годвиной, подражая ее твердому и размашистому почерку, я выводила колонки цифр, складывая медяк к медяку. Ни один не затерялся в моем кармане, что произвело на судей благоприятное — если не сказать ошеломляющее — впечатление.  
Впрочем, приговор оказался двусмысленным. Пусть с меня и сняли все обвинения, но приют препоручили «особому надзору преподобной матери Павлы». Меня это крайне уязвило, хотя друзья говорили мне, что это скорее было намеком на ее недостаточное усердие. Но не стала она его проявлять и далее, если не считать бессмысленных визитов дважды в год, когда она изволила подниматься к нам по каменистой, пыльной, но вполне проезжей дороге. При этом во время Праздника Урожая она успевала объехать с десяток деревень — все в той же рассохшейся приходской карете, от одного взгляда на которую у меня щемило сердце, тем более что на козлах теперь восседал ее никчемный брат.  
При каждой встрече она осыпала меня нелепыми колкостями, которые не столько ранили меня, сколько ввергали в недоумение, — мы словно жили в разных мирах. Я совсем перестала появляться в Кройдене, не посещала службы несколько лет, на что мать Павла тоже могла составить жалобу в письменном виде, но меня это ничуть не пугало.  
Мне было слишком хорошо в нашем лесном приюте, который пристроился меж двух отрогов холма, поросшего кленами, как дитя в объятиях матери. Мы уже не мерзли даже в самые суровые зимы, когда наметенные за ночь сугробы, бывало, не давали нам поутру выйти во двор, подпирая дверь. Вдоль всего зала на первом этаже возвели деревянные перегородки, и я приказала обшить досками стены внутри и снаружи, отчасти — для тепла, отчасти для того, чтобы скрыть языческую резьбу и остатки барельефов. Высокие окна наполовину заложили кирпичом и снабдили ставнями, на полу разбрасывали свежую солому, которую меняли через день, а в комнате для малышей-ползунков расстелили ту самую огромную медвежью шкуру, которая сохранила не одну жизнь в первые годы существования приюта. Болтали, что этого чудовищного зверя подстрелил Сверчок где-то в Брессилианском лесу, но он только отмахивался и смеялся.  
Теперь у нас был обширный огород, и на досуге я баловалась селекцией, даже выписала несколько изданий Маркхэмского университета. Мы держали коз, кур и пару весьма крепких лошадей местной неказистой породы. Фруктовый сад, который развели тут еще до нас, не уставал плодоносить. Весенним вечером, глядя на усыпанных яблоневыми лепестками малышей, резвящихся под деревьями, я порой испытывала такое счастье, что мне было стыдно за него перед Андрасте. То была моя Песнь Света, устремляющаяся к Создателю: «Взгляни же на детей своих! Разве они не прекрасны?»  
У нас постоянно работали две послушницы из деревенских: тихоня и худышка Лиза и дородная Като, сотрясавшая стены своим громогласным хохотом. Часто приходили деревенские женщины, чтобы помочь с детьми и на кухне, — кто по обету, а кто по доброте душевной. Клаус, дюжий парень, который был бы писаным сельским красавцем, если бы не прыщи, которые он безуспешно пытался скрыть под клочковатой рыжей бородой, исполнял обязанности конюха, пастуха и разнорабочего. Сверчок возился в огороде, жалуясь на поясницу. Он старел так, как свойственно его расе, — не впадая в уродство и немощь, а словно тая, растворяясь в пространстве. Тем не менее он, с помощью старших детей, полностью зачистил подвал, и теперь там до самого потолка возвышались полки с овощными заготовками, по углам стояли бочки с квашеной капустой и вином, на крюках висели окорока и колбасы. Меня уверяли, что в подвале давно нет даже мышей, но я отчего-то не любила туда спускаться.


	3. Chapter 3

Первые слухи о Море встревожили меня не больше, чем другие деревенские байки, которые мои послушницы любили пересказывать за вечерним чаем. Справившись с дневными заботами, уложив детей спать, мы рассаживались у кухонного очага. Като обязательно припасала нам по куску пирога или плюшке с маком, Клаус раскуривал трубку, над кружками вился аромат шалфея. Уютным вечером, сидя возле яркого пламени, можно и впустить в дом немного той тьмы, что клубится за окном. Лиззи любила истории о девушках, ненароком заводивших романы с духами и топившихся затем в прудах. Като предпочитала людоедов и безумных отступников, а Клаус смаковал зверства брессилианских эльфов, ничуть не стесняясь присутствия Сверчка. Однажды я сделала ему замечание на этот счет, но Клаус в ответ воззрился на меня с искренним недоумением: «Да ведь Сверчок же не эльф! Он андрастианин!»  
Наверное, в чем-то он был прав, ибо Сверчок лишь моргал и потягивал чай с безмятежным лицом, пока Клаус, подавшись вперед и ссутулившись, повествовал о распотрошенных младенцах, найденных на эльфийской стоянке незадачливым дровосеком. Сверчок брал слово редко, и истории его были длинными и странными, порой оставлявшими нас в замешательстве: о моряках, отправившихся на край земли, туда, где она переходит в Тень; об одиноком путнике, уснувшем в древних развалинах и увидевшем во сне гибель великого королевства; о войсках, заблудившихся в пустыне и ушедших навсегда в город, сотканный из миража.  
Он-то и поведал нам о хасиндском божке, которого растерзала ринувшаяся на поверхность орда порождений тьмы, что заставило целое племя двинуться на север, по пути поднимая тревогу. Клаус с важным видом кивнул и добавил, что видел хасиндскую кибитку на дороге в Гварен. Но Клаус видел и дракона над своими родными Морозными горами, и говорящее дерево в Брессилиане, и обнаженную женщину, возлежавшую с волками, так что я забыла о его словах через пять минут после того, как он их произнес.  
К тому же мы все были утомлены летней страдой. Помощников из деревни в такую пору не дождешься, от детей, по большей части малолетних, проку не было, как, кстати, и от Сверчка в последнее время — он теперь часами просиживал у очага, выстругивая игрушечных собачек для малышей, и у меня духу не хватало гнать старого эльфа на огород.  
А тут еще какая-то гниль уничтожала наши посевы, и я уже видела, что капусты мы много не соберем: она сохла на корню, сколько я ее ни поливала. Словно что-то случилось с водой, да и с воздухом тоже: яблоки еще зелеными как будто мертвели и падали на землю, и нужно было их немедленно собирать и выбрасывать, иначе дети их ели и страдали от этого ужасным поносом. Козы почти совсем не дали приплода, в ловушки Сверчка перестали попадаться кролики, точно все они скрылись куда-то, бежали прочь из Южного Предела.  
Подоткнув рясу, подвязав голову крестьянским платком, я с утра до ночи пропадала на огороде, и тревога моя все росла. Каково нам придется зимой, если такой же неурожай постиг и окрестные селения? О порождениях тьмы говорили все чаще, а я лишь радовалась тому, что виновными в оскудении земли крестьяне на этот раз объявили их, а не своих соседок, чтобы утопить их как ведьм, — такое случилось лет десять назад, и церковное расследование нельзя было назвать удовлетворительным.  
В конце лета Лиззи и Като, вернувшись из Кройдена, где они исправно посещали службы матери Павлы, сообщили мне, что нынче всей деревней молились об избавлении от Мора. Это означало, что мать Павла получила официальное распоряжение из Денерима на сей счет.  
— Нелепость какая-то… — пробормотала я.  
Неожиданно меня поддержал Клаус, проявивший несвойственный ему скептицизм.  
— Конечно, нелепость! — хмыкнул он, засаживая топор в кленовую чурку. — Королю нужен повод, чтобы вернуть Серых Стражей в Ферелден, вот он и придумал Мор. Покрасуется в новых доспехах, подстрелит пару гарлоков, если найдет, а если нет, то и хасинды сгодятся, — на этом все и кончится.  
Клаус был ярым патриотом Гварена и не менее горячим поклонником его сюзерена, Логейна Мак-Тира. Видимо, в тавернах Южного Предела было принято относиться к юному королю по меньшей мере со скептицизмом, и я, и послушницы предпочли ему поверить.  
Я не прощу себе этой беспечности и буду проклинать себя за нее и на смертном одре. Искатели рассказали мне, что мать Перепетуя из Лотерингского монастыря вывезла своих воспитанниц в Денерим задолго до битвы при Остагаре, пока я в своем медвежьем углу переживала о том, что не хватает капусты для засолки, — в то время как дорога на Гварен была еще свободна!  
Впрочем, я написала нескольким знакомым баннам, и один ответил мне сразу: да, действительно, в землях Коркари замечены крупные орды порождений тьмы, и они в любом случае могут представлять опасность, но беспокоиться не о чем, поскольку его величество уже собирает армию, которая в два счета разделается с ними.  
Как видите, одни больше доверяли тейрну Логейну, другие — королю, но и те, и другие не видели причин для паники.  
От прочих моих адресатов ответы так никогда и не пришли. Зато Като получила из дома письмо, заставившее ее поднять переполох на кухне, разбить не одну тарелку и испортить пудинг. Она не могла успокоиться еще пару дней, а все потому, что ее брата забрали в армию, что она сочла великой честью. Больше она не желала слушать непочтительных высказываний Клауса о нашем блистательном монархе.  
— Да ты просто завидуешь, — упрекала она его. — Мой брат сейчас шагает рядом с королем, а ты тут кур щупаешь, деревенщина. Иди-ка повоюй, потом будешь умничать!  
Мне такие речи совсем не понравились.  
— О нет, Клаус, ты же не уйдешь на войну? — испугалась я. — Мы тут совсем пропадем без тебя, ты же видишь!  
Урожай уже собрали, и год назад в ту же пору я не могла заниматься ничем, кроме как приемом бесконечных визитеров — благотворителей, добровольных помощников и просто любопытных. Однако нынче дорога день ото дня оставалась пустой, и я не помнила, когда в последний раз открывала большие ворота.  
— О да! — вздохнул Клаус, несколько демонстративно вытирая пот со лба. — Что не отравили порождения тьмы, то сожрут солдаты Кайлана, а люди слишком заняты, снаряжая сыновей в армию, чтобы заботиться еще и о наших нуждах. Не тревожьтесь, матушка, я вас не покину. Чем летать на грифонах, лучше заботиться о хлебе насущном — для себя и для малых сих.  
Дни шли за днями, а до меня не доходили даже слухи. Клаус отчего-то перестал наведываться в таверну — видимо, всех его собутыльников забрали в рекруты. Лиззи и Като возвращались со служб в какой-то странной рассеянности. Наши вечерние посиделки становились все короче, никто больше не рассказывал страшных историй, мы ограничивались лишь обсуждением повседневных забот, но с таким отсутствующим взглядом, что становилось ясно: каждый думает о своем.


	4. Chapter 4

Первой не выдержала Лиззи. Я помогала ей развешивать белье, ворча на то, что она опять плохо отполоскала простыни, и вдруг она села рядом с корзиной, полной мокрого тряпья, и разрыдалась. Я смотрела на ее красные после стирки руки, которыми она закрывала красное же от слез лицо, и ругала себя за несдержанность. Лиззи просто не хватало сил, чтобы в одиночку сладить с горой грязных пеленок, я не смела корить ее за это, зная, насколько она ранима.  
Но оказалось, что плачет она не из-за этого.  
Ее родители разводили скот на ферме близ Лотеринга, и она уже давно не получала от них никаких вестей. В Кройдене люди болтают всякое — нет-нет, она знает, что их не стоит слушать! — а кто-то даже хочет уехать. Куда? Наверное, в Гварен. Там, говорят, уже все гостиницы забиты.  
— Ах, если бы вы знали, матушка, что только не говорят! — И она снова принялась рыдать.  
Пережив одну войну, я прекрасно понимала, что такое слухи. Проблема в том, что, хоть и нет дыма без огня, ветер всегда дует не в ту сторону. Паника распространяется со скоростью лесного пожара, причиняя больше вреда, чем то, что ее вызвало, а беда приходит оттуда, откуда не ждали.  
Мы, ферелденцы, не так давно разгромили самую могучую армию Тедаса. Мы отстояли свою свободу. Как могла с нами справиться жалкая кучка бессловесных тварей, если во главе войска шел сам король?  
Все, что нужно этой девочке, — лишь немного мужества, казалось мне. Кройденскому приходу не хватало доброго пастыря с тех пор, как умерла мать Годвина, и народ легко терял веру, столкнувшись с испытаниями.  
— Что же я могу для тебя сделать, дитя мое? — спросила я, а Лиззи, похоже, ожидала этого вопроса.  
Она стала умолять отпустить ее в Лотеринг, туда и обратно, — лишь чтобы проверить, в добром ли здравии родители. Все путешествие займет не более недели, самое большее двух, ведь сейчас трудновато найти попутный транспорт на юго-запад.  
Лиззи поклялась, что вернется, и я верила ей, потому что не знала девушки честнее. Надо ли говорить, что я больше никогда ее не видела? Иногда я порываюсь навести о ней справки, но тут же одергиваю себя: вряд ли мне станет легче от того, что я узнаю.  
Застав Лиззи за сборами, Като пришла в ярость.  
— Мерзкой девчонке просто надоело работать за троих, вот она и придумала пересидеть тяжелые времена у мамаши под подолом, а вы, матушка, простите за такие слова, слишком мягкосердечны. Да только от вашей доброты пострадаете не только вы!   
Она с грохотом захлопнула дверь на кухню, и я с трудом убедила ее дать в дорогу Лиззи скромный припас.  
Вечером я не пошла на кухню, осталась сидеть у камина в детской спальне. Сверчок принес мне чаю и устроился на полу с очередной деревяшкой в руках. Он молча строгал, аккуратно ссыпая опилки в огонь, и я тоже не проронила ни слова.  
Я думала о том, что мне нужно переступить чрез свою гордость и попросить помощи у матери Павлы. Я молила Андрасте послать мне смирение и душевный покой. Напомнила себе, что речь идет о благополучии вверенных мне воспитанников, об исполнении своего непосредственного долга.  
Через несколько дней, полных молитв, непосильного труда и детского плача, я подошла к Клаусу и попросила его отвезти меня в Кройден, но он вдруг принялся меня отговаривать:  
— На дороге сейчас много разных людей… да и в деревне тоже. Не стоит вам там появляться. Вы заметили, что я стал запирать калитку на ночь?  
— Каких людей, Клаус? — опешила я.  
— Ну, знаете, где какая беда, там всякая муть поднимается, — неопределенно ответил он. — Короче говоря, я сам схожу в Кройден и передам матери Павле, что ей не помешает о нас позаботиться.  
— Может, заодно попросишь старосту выделить нам хоть одного стражника? Что-то ты меня напугал. — Я попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Вот уж нет, на это не надейтесь, — хмыкнул он. — Придется самим справляться. Пришлые если и знают о приюте, то так запросто его не найдут, далековато мы от тракта.  
— Но что здесь искать? — все еще не понимала я.  
Он передернул плечами, отворачиваясь.  
— Еду. Теплые вещи. Что-нибудь.


	5. Chapter 5

Его не было весь день, вернулся он лишь в сумерках, с факелом в одной руке и наспех соструганной дубинкой в другой. И таким пьяным, каким он сроду не осмеливался показаться мне на глаза.  
И поначалу я приняла его слова за пьяный бред, пока он не повторил мне их несколько раз. Он передал мне приказ сэра Армана, рыцаря-командора гваренских храмовников, немедленно собрать всех здоровых детей и отправиться с ними пешком в Кройден. За остальными будут присматривать Като и сам Клаус — до дальнейшего распоряжения.  
Но, пока медленно я вникала в его слова, Като пришла в ярость. Она словно обезумела, закричала, что не останется здесь, что она, а не я проводит детей в Кройден, и не пешком, а на телеге. Я пыталась ее образумить, но она схватила на кухне тесак и стала размахивать им, требуя, чтобы Клаус запрягал лошадей.   
Она вопила и металась по двору, и никто не мог с ней сладить: Клаус просто опустил руки. Он побрел на конюшню, а она бросилась в дом и принялась пинками поднимать детей. Я бегала за ней, рискуя напороться на тесак, Сверчок суетливо собирал вещи, дети рыдали, Като щедро отвешивала им оплеухи.  
Я поняла, что если буду ее донимать, она и правда кого-нибудь зарежет, и постаралась помочь Сверчку. Немыслимо было найти в такой суете все необходимое для полусотни воспитанников, а Като беспрестанно нас подгоняла. Наконец она сказала, что будет выдвигаться немедленно.  
— Като, погоди, — я все пыталась ее урезонить, — еще нужно сложить одеяла, а пеленки? Они же висели у тебя на кухне, ты взяла их?  
— К демонам пеленки, пусть ходят обоссанные! Времени нет! Нет времени, все в телегу, бегом! — И тут же крикнула: — А ну стой! Ты-то куда собрался?  
Она схватила за плечо Лепеху — так мы все его звали, к стыду моему, кличка прилипла намертво. В свои десять лет он мог выговорить два-три слова, да и те невпопад, с трудом держал ложку и пускал слюни. Он ласково улыбался ей, радуясь хотя бы такому вниманию.  
— Он ведь может идти, — робко напомнил ей Сверчок. — Клаус сказал…  
— К демонам Клауса! Я здесь решаю, кто едет, а кто остается, и он мне не нужен.  
Като толкнула Лепеху так, что он упал бы навзничь на голый каменный пол, если бы его не подхватил Нейл, паренек постарше, заядлый рыбак и большой приятель Сверчка. И он, здоровый и крепкий, до сих пор оставался в пижаме.  
— А ты почему не одет? — напустилась на него Като, а он в ответ буркнул:  
— Я никуда не еду.  
— Да кто тебя спрашивает, мелкий ты подонок, кто будет таскать ссыкунов, я что ли одна? Поездили на мне, хватит! — надсаживалась Като; на лбу и на шее у нее проступили синие жилы. — Давай, двигай в телегу, как есть, я кому сказала!  
— Я никуда не поеду, — повторил он и отступил на шаг.  
— Ах ты… — Она грязно выругалась и занесла ладонь для пощечины, но он змеиным движением перехватил ее запястье, а другой рукой вцепился ей в лицо.  
Като издала какой-то булькающий звук, присела, а потом завыла — низко и утробно, и ее вой подхватили те малыши, которые каким-то чудом до сих пор еще не плакали. Из-под пальцев Нейла тонкими темными струйками потекла кровь; Като неловко махала свободной рукой, оседая на пол.  
— Хватит! — раздался резкий голос. — Нейл! — И Сверчок добавил еще одно слово, которого я не поняла.  
Нейл вздрогнул и отпустил Като, оглянувшись на Сверчка, который среди всей этой безумной суеты продолжал паковать какое-то тряпье в дорожные мешки и только теперь отвлекся от этого занятия.  
Мальчик сплюнул на пол у самых ног Като, державшейся за лицо, и присоединился к нему, бросив напоследок:  
— Я никуда не поеду.  
Като стонала и раскачивалась, стоя на коленях, размазывая кровь по малиновым щекам. Нейл то ли сломал ей нос, то ли сильно повредил его, так что и платье ее впереди покрылось алыми пятнами. Ножа она не выпустила, но и на Нейла его не подняла. Все еще машинально всхлипывая и втягивая кровь короткими вдохами, она принялась отдавать распоряжения, но уже более ровным тоном и без оплеух.  
Она велела оставить Лепеху и другого умственно неполноценного мальчика; малышку с детским параличом; красавицу Лили, таявшую от неизвестной болезни; грудничка, плохо переносившего молоко, и козье, и коровье; и совершенно здоровую шестимесячную девочку, чьи заостренные ушки и огромные глаза выдавали ее эльфийское происхождение.  
Розу — так мы назвали ребенка — принесла ее бабушка, жена пекаря из Кройдена, а когда я спросила, где ее мать, та, пряча глаза, ответила, что в монастыре. «В каком?» — допытывалась я, но не получила внятного ответа. Заподозрив, что несчастную, согрешившую с эльфом, придушили собственные братья, как это порой еще случалось в округе, я обратила на этот случай внимание матери Павлы во время ее очередного визита. «О, не будьте же такой наивной, — отмахнулась та. — Церковь уже многого добилась, если таких детей не топят в кадушке, а приносят в приют». Если кто чего и добился в Кройдене, так это мать Годвина, которая не уставала вбивать в твердолобые головы, что дети не знают греха, от кого бы они не рождались. Я написала рыцарю-командору в Гварен, но получила такой же по смыслу, хотя и менее циничный по форме ответ. А то пламя, что горело в душе матери Годвины, во мне лишь тлело крохотным угольком.


	6. Chapter 6

Я повела кое-как одетых малышей во двор, убеждая себя, что завтра отнесу оставшиеся вещи и какую-то провизию в Кройден, где сэр Арман уж точно приведет Като в чувство. Подсадив девчонок-близнецов, помогая им забраться в телегу, я обнаружила, что на дне ее нет ни клочка сена. Клаус не позаботился об этом, и теперь дети набьют синяки на ухабах.   
— Клаус! — позвала я его, и он обернулся — с таким пустым взглядом, какой бывает у мертвецки пьяных. Пока Сверчок возился с детьми, пока Като буйствовала, а Нейл с ней дрался, он успел еще не раз приложиться к бутылке.  
«О Андрасте, да он же и вожжи в руках не удержит, а уже почти ночь!» Дождь пока накрапывал, но в любой момент могли разверзнуться хляби небесные. Сверху дорога еще останется проезжей, но ближе к Кройдену она превратится в грязную канаву, колеса увязнут, сломается ось. Что будет с детьми под дождем, среди поля? Что станет делать Като?  
Я должна была ехать с ними — но не могла справиться с обезумевшей бабой. Две девочки, прижавшиеся друг к другу на голых мокрых досках, затравленно смотрели, как я кусаю губы и мотаю головой.  
«Сядь! Шей!» — вспомнила я.   
На негнущихся ногах я двинулась к хлеву, краем глаза заметив, что Сверчок с Нейлом вышли из дома с младенцами на руках. Коза, разбуженная моими шагами, недовольно заблеяла, другие животные спали на своих уютных пахучих ложах. «Завидуют они зверям лесным…»  
Голова закружилась так, что мне пришлось опуститься на скамью, на которой обычно сидела Лиззи, когда доила коров. Наверное, я на какое-то время потеряла сознание, а очнулась от тихого голоса, похожего на шелест дождя:  
— Матушка, матушка, они уезжают!  
Я слишком резко вскочила, перед глазами снова все поплыло. Сверчок подхватил меня под руку.  
Нейл стоял у открытых ворот и смотрел на дорогу, которую освещал лишь факел в руках у Като, возвышавшейся на телеге, словно гномий божок. Они уже отъехали довольно далеко, но я, даже едва перебирая ногами, легко догнала их, потому что большинство детей шли пешком: в телегу сложили лишь вещи, а на них кое-как пристроили самых младших. Те, кто шел, не оглядывались, молчали даже младенцы, и только один мальчуган — белокурый Олло, всегда умилявший нас своей серьезностью, — протягивал к нам ручонки, без единого звука, без слез.  
Сверчок вдруг бросился вперед и вложил в его пальчики свою последнюю деревянную игрушку, которую он не успел закончить: собаку с длинной-предлинной мордой и единственной лапой.  
Мы стояли за воротами до тех пор, пока чадящий факел не превратился в крохотную точку, а потом и вовсе не скрылся за пеленой усиливающегося дождя.  
— Пойдемте, матушка, — прошелестел Сверчокк. — Нам еще есть о ком заботиться.  
— Наверное, ты сравниваешь меня с матерью Годвиной, — говорила я, пока мы шагали через двор к притихшему дому. — Какое же я ничтожество перед ней, недостойное зваться ее ученицей…  
Эти слова были обращены не к нему: так люди часто болтают со своими эльфийскими слугами, словно с собаками или, к примеру, с лошадьми во время долгих одиноких странствий, и Сверчок, конечно же, привык к подобному бормотанию. Он обычно разве что кивал в такт, но сегодня счел нужным поддержать разговор.  
— Мать Годвина не всегда была такой, какой вы ее знали. — Он бережно поддерживал меня под локоть и заставлял переступать через лужи. — Ей тоже довелось пройти через жестокие испытания. «Меч цени в ножнах, жену — в гробу», — так говорят у вас в Ферелдене?  
За спиной скрипнули ворота, я вздрогнула, обернулась и увидела Нейла, закрывающего створки. В своей белой исподней рубахе он казался привидением.  
Я хотела ему крикнуть, чтобы шел скорее в дом, не то простудится под дождем, но осеклась. Мальчишка справлялся и с худшими бедами. Он сделал то, на что не осмелилась ни я, ни даже Клаус: остановил разъяренную Като… ради чего? Ради того, чтобы остаться со своим единственным другом.  
Сверчок учил его охотиться на кроликов и огромных пауков в подвале, рассказывал о премудростях леса, рыбачил вместе с ним и вырезал для него игрушки, и воспитал в нем достойную восхищения преданность.  
Что же воспитала я в людях, которые меня окружали?   
Мы зашли в разгромленную спальню, где Лепеха с молчаливым восхищением распускал нарядные пинетки, наверное, связанные нам в подарок какой-нибудь банной и оброненные в суматохе. Лили прилегла на чужую кровать возле него, с одним из оставшихся младенцев под боком, а другие дети занимались бог знает чем в соседних комнатах.  
— Сверчок! — ахнула я. — Ты закрыл дверь в подвал?  
— Да, матушка, закрыл, не беспокойтесь. Ложитесь-ка вы спать, утро вечера мудренее.  
Он настоял на своем, убедив меня в том, что если я не отдохну, то серьезно заболею. Я села на свою холодную постель, уверенная, что не сомкну глаз, а очнулась только утром — заботливо укрытая одеялом.


	7. Chapter 7

Утром я отправилась в Кройден — одна, налегке. Сверчок куда-то подевался, наверное, ушел на охоту, и я попросила Нейла присмотреть за детьми. Я решила, что лучше получить указания непосредственно от рыцаря-командора, прежде чем что-то предпринимать. Не мог же он и правда перевести приют в Кройден, там для него и вовсе не было места!  
От ночного дождя остались лишь высыхающие лужи, но я все же накинула плащ, прежде чем выйти за ворота. Я уже несколько лет не покидала приют, даже не выходила на прогулку, как любила раньше. Мои высохшие ноги оплетали вздутые вены, я даже в огороде работала, сидя на скамеечке, а мне предстояло преодолеть несколько миль туда и обратно.  
На небе не было ни облачка, но в воздухе повисла какая-то дымка, размывавшая краски золотой осени. Листья деревьев словно поблекли, и я подумала, что у меня резко испортилось зрение, но это и вправду был тончайший туман, похожий на испарения, от которых было трудно дышать.  
Уже скоро я пожалела, что надела плащ, обливаясь под ним потом. Хорошо еще, что дорога шла под гору, и на ней, еще влажной после дождя, я могла различить свежие следы телеги, на которой увезли моих детей. Лес редел, скоро должны были показаться виноградники. Если я встречу работающих там людей, то мне придется попросить у них воды, — потому что водой я, конечно, и не подумала запастись, — а если нет, то утолю жажду созревшей гроздью.  
Виноградники были пустынными и совершенно выцветшими, словно опустившийся туман впитал весь их багрянец. Я вдруг осознала, что давно уже не слышу пения птиц, — и слышала ли я их раньше? — а также сотни других звуков, ранее сливавшихся в привычный фон. Не лаяли в отдалении собаки, не скрипели крестьянские повозки и колодезные журавли, даже насекомые не гудели над полями.  
Я свернула к рядам виноградных лоз, и чем ближе я подходила, тем яснее мне становилось, что их поглотил не туман. Их листья поразила какая-то болезнь, отчего они почернели и сморщились, а гниющие гроздья оплела мерзкая белесая паутина. Сердце гулко забилось в груди, впервые мелькнула малодушная мысль, не вернуться ли назад, но колея на дороге, которая здесь, внизу, проступала еще четче, притягивала мой взгляд и словно толкала вперед.  
За следующим поворотом дорога примыкала к тракту, и я остановилась на пригорке, пытаясь понять, что же я вижу на нем. Он был испещрен темными пятнами разных форм и размеров, и в самом крупном из них я узнала сломанную повозку — крытую, с высокими бортами, не похожую на нашу. Она, по всей видимости, проделала долгий путь, прежде чем ее бросили здесь.  
Я медленно спустилась к тракту, вначале удостоверившись, что в пределах видимости нет ни одной живой души. Смрад резко ударил мне в лицо, еще до того, как я приблизилась к дохлой корове, валявшейся на обочине. Чуть поодаль лежал совсем новый сундук, совершенно пустой, при том, что все вокруг было усеяно рваным тряпьем, затасканными куклами, дырявыми мешками и прочим человеческим мусором. То и дело я натыкалась на следы костров и остатки наспех сооруженных навесов, а в одном месте заметила то, что могло быть только свежей могилой.  
И над всем этим царила такая пронзительная тишина, что у меня, казалось, вот-вот готовы были лопнуть барабанные перепонки. Я хлопнула в ладоши, только чтобы доказать себе, что не оглохла.   
Сухой язык царапал нёбо, но я не осмелилась зачерпнуть воды из придорожного колодца. Отчего-то мне было ясно, что она ядовита. Возле колодца к тракту примыкала дорога на Кройден, и я свернула на нее, не веря, что сумела зайти так далеко.  
Ближе к деревне коричневатая дымка, застилавшая взор, придававшая небу бурый оттенок, почти совсем рассеялась. Здесь снова жужжали пчелы и квохтали куры. А вскоре я услышала и человеческие голоса.  
В сотне шагов от ворот и будки стражника прямо на земле сидела женщина, а рядом — двое мужчин, по виду — горожане. Чуть поодаль стояла их довольно щеголеватого вида карета без лошадей. Я поздоровалась, но женщина лишь скользнула по мне равнодушным взглядом, один из ее спутников и вовсе не поднял голову, а тот, что сидел в центре, смотрел в свои колени, обхватив их руками и раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Он бормотал что-то неразборчивое и, судя по всему, был не в себе.  
Я хотела спросить их, кто они, откуда, как оказались здесь, почему их не впустили стражники и что творилось на тракте. Но их окружала такая плотная аура отчаяния, что ее можно было потрогать руками, и она оттолкнула меня от них, как пружина.  
Пройдя вперед, я в изумлении остановилась у ворот. Будка стражников стояла пустая, чего не случалось и во время войны с Орлеем. Таверна за ней тоже была заколочена, как и следующие два дома, но дальше по улице я увидела телегу, запряженную волами. Сыновья Эда Башмачника складывали на нее увесистые тюки и мешки, причем таскали их, как мне показалось, отнюдь не из своего дома. Впрочем, я могла и ошибиться. Увидев меня, они замерли, едва не протирая глаза.  
— Преподобная Мелинда! — воскликнул один из них, кажется, Михаэль. — Что вы, раздери меня гном, тут делаете? Все господа давно уже в Гварене, это мы тут немного… кхм-кхм… задержались.  
— В Гварене? И мать Павла тоже? А дети? Вы не видели здесь приютских детей? Они должны были прибыть этой ночью.  
Пока я задавала свои вопросы, один из братьев, тот, что молчал, аккуратно, но твердо оттеснял меня от телеги и подталкивал в сторону узкого переулка между глухими стенами домов.  
— Мать Павла туточки, никуда покамест не делась, и рыцарь-командор у нее сидит. Один, — с удовольствием объяснил мне второй, более разговорчивый брат. — Про детей ничего не знаю, у самого семеро по лавкам, у нее и спросите.  
Он едва заметно подмигнул брату и чуть встряхнул рукой, словно разминая запястье. Тот отступил от меня на шаг.  
— Вот по этой дорожке и идите, оно быстрее будет… да и веселее. Не на что сейчас в Кройдене смотреть.  
— Но что происходит, Мик? Куда вы собрались? Куда все едут, почему?  
— Вот мать Павла вам сейчас все и расскажет. — Теперь уже Мик выдвинулся вперед, явно намеренный отправить меня к церкви по указанному им пути, даже если я буду сопротивляться.  
Я шла по переулку, похожему на коридор без дверей и окон, и мне казалось, что я слышу детский плач, а может, то мяукала кошка. Была за этими толстыми стенами хоть какая-то жизнь или нет, понять было невозможно. Внезапно справа стена оборвалась, и низкий забор за ней затрещал и едва не рухнул, когда на него с диким лаем бросился черный мабари-полукровка. Удивительно, но я даже не вздрогнула, а только остановилась, уставившись на пса. Секунду назад тот захлебывался от ярости и вдруг заскулил, глядя на меня почти с человеческой мольбой.  
Я не коснулась его, не погладила, поскольку не могла дать ему даже надежду. Чуть поодаль за забором на грядках копошилась древняя старуха, вся в черном, похожая на куль жженого тряпья.  
— Добрый день, матушка Годвина, — тоненьким голоском произнесла она, и я, будто очнувшись, припустила к церкви, которая уже виднелась в конце переулка.  
Но еще раньше, чем я приблизилась к ней, я словно вступила в океан запахов, звуков и ужасного горя, обдававшего меня ледяными волнами. Я чуяла вонь разлагающейся плоти, слышала стоны умирающих, сиплое дыхание изможденных людей. С каждым шагом я все глубже погружалась в море человеческого отчаяния, но не могла свернуть с этого пути.  
Вся площадь перед церковью была заставлена телегами, кибитками, каретами, и я двигалась по этому лабиринту, заглядывая в каждую в поисках своих детей. Я видела десятки лиц, но никого не узнавала. Измученные раненые солдаты, над которыми бормотали свои молитвы капелланы, пестрые, разряженные, щебечущие, как стаи птиц, городские эльфы, даже угрюмые хасинды были здесь, и крестьяне — не местные, судя по одежде, а с Запада. Никто не обращал на меня внимания, наверное, потому, что среди повозок слонялись с потерянным видом и другие люди, которые что-то искали, не надеясь найти. Над площадью стоял ровный гул голосов, из которого легче всего было вычленить одно слово: «Гварен».  
Наконец я поднялась по ступенькам церкви и шагнула внутрь. И тут же едва не задохнулась от запаха запекшейся крови и гноя, а также еще чего-то, о чем не хотелось и думать. Площадь воняла болезнью, а церковь — мертвечиной. Чтобы добраться до кабинета матери Павлы, мне пришлось переступить через лежащие на полу тела, женские и мужские, живые и мертвые, в доспехах и без, но детей среди них не было.  
Мать Павла сидела за своей конторкой, перед ней стоял ларец с церковной казной, монеты стопками возвышались на листе бумаги, исчерканном подсчетами. За ее спиной привалился к стене сэр Арман. В кресле в дальнем углу ерзал толстый брат матери Павлы, громко шмыгая носом.  
— О святая Андрасте! — возопила мать Павла при виде меня. — Почему вы здесь? Почему вы все еще здесь? О Создатель, я так надеялась, что вы сбежали!  
Похоже, лишь присутствие сэра Армана помешало ей закончить свою фразу крепким словцом. Выглядела она ужасно. Под глазами залегли черные тени, волосы держались на одном съехавшем к уху гребне, от рясы исходил тухлый запах. Судя по всему, мать Павла не спала и не мылась несколько дней.  
— Где дети? — спросила я, невольно сжимая руки в кулаки, — Где мои дети? Куда вы их отослали?  
— В Киркволл, куда же еще, и хотелось бы мне, чтобы они уже были там, но им еще два дня пути до Гварена, а с таким, простите, эскортом, который вы им выделили, я сомневаюсь, что они вообще куда-нибудь доберутся. Мне пришлось отдать им рекомендательное письмо для Владычицы Эльтины, и остается только надеяться, что они им не подотрутся невзначай!  
— В Киркволл? — с трудом выдохнула я.  
— Что же мне делать с вами и вашими калеками? — пробормотала мать Павла, ни к кому не обращаясь. — О пресвятая Андрасте, милостивая и милосердная, что же мне делать?..  
Я невольно — скорее даже машинально — посочувствовала ей, а сэр Арман коснулся ее плеча и как-то очень тихо для него произнес:  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, несомненно…  
Она в раздражении стряхнула его руку, а я наконец подняла на него взгляд — и испугалась. На миг мне показалось, что передо мной стоит покойник: таким серым, словно обсыпанным пеплом, казалось его лицо, и только синие глаза сияли на нем неестественно ярко. Этот человек, которого я в последний раз видела в тот момент, когда он умело командовал своим отрядом, зачищавшим деревню от секты отступников, сейчас словно стушевался перед этой грязной, вонючей, едва владеющей собой женщиной.  
— Что здесь происходит? — вырвалось у меня. — Что происходит, мне кто-нибудь объяснит? Для чего понадобилось отправлять детей в Киркволл, если не настал конец света, это ведь был ваш приказ, рыцарь-командор?  
Мать Павла со стоном закрыла лицо руками, но меня отвлек сторонний звук — сперва я вообще не могла понять его природу, но через несколько секунд осознала, что это смеется в своем кресле ее брат. Точнее, не смеется, а повизгивает, как щенок, которого мучают злые дети.  
— Король убит, — спокойно произнес сэр Арман. — Армия разгромлена. Между нами и порождениями тьмы нет ни одного солдата. Ну, кроме тех, которые лежат там. — Он кивнул в сторону главного зала церкви.  
— Ах вот как, — сказала я, словно мы вели светскую беседу. — В таком случае мне…  
Возможно, я сказала что-то еще, но я себя уже не слышала из-за резкого звона в ушах. Стол матери Павлы качнулся мне навстречу, и я ухватилась за него, словно пытаясь поймать. Зрение сузилось, стало туннельным, но я отчетливо видела лист бумаги, на который легли мои пальцы: очень хорошей бумаги, хотя и небрежно надорванной с краю. Я различила печать тейрна Мак-Тира чуть ниже своей руки — смуглой, с навеки въевшейся в трещины грязью. Мне стало неловко, и я отдернула руку, заметив все же, что оставила на ней серый отпечаток — рядом с другим, кровавым.  
Потеряв эту опору, я буквально рухнула в объятия сэра Армана, который успел обойти стол и удержать меня на ногах. Я ощутила щекой холод его кольчуги, который привел меня в чувство, тут же у моих губ оказалась чаша с напитком, цвет которого заставил меня вздрогнуть. Разбавленное церковное вино было липким, сладким — и ярко-алым. Я подумала, что на бумаге скорее всего остались следы этого вина, а не крови. Почему-то это казалось важным. Ни о чем другом я в тот момент не думала.  
— Вам лучше выйти на воздух, — просипел сэр Арман своим новым голосом, похожим на свист ветра в ледяных скалах. — Позвольте, я вам помогу.  
Звон в ушах утих, когда мы оказались в полумраке главного зала церкви, где все так же стонали, ворочались и скрежетали ногтями по каменному полу десятки умирающих людей. Я остановилась в проходе, ошеломленная мелькнувшей у меня мыслью. Сэр Арман, видимо, полагая, что мне опять стало дурно, терпеливо ждал, пока я оглядывалась по сторонам.  
Наконец я заметила некую тень, сновавшую в этих зловонных сумерках, склонявшуюся над телами и скользящую дальше. Я ждала, когда она приблизится, и вскоре узнала ее — эльфийскую служанку матери Павлы, похожую на мальчика-подростка, в кожаных штанах и жилетке, с короткими рыжими волосами, не знавшими расчески. Из-за вечного насморка она, как всегда, шмыгала носом. Сопя и швыркая, позвякивая кувшином, она поила раненых вне зависимости от того, просили они пить или нет. На нас с сэром Арманом она даже не подняла глаз, просто обошла, как неодушевленное препятствие.   
— Здесь никого нет, — наконец сказала я, не узнав и собственный голос — сухой и надтреснутый. — Никого, кроме этой девочки. Их нужно перевязать. Чувствуете запах? Раны гниют, и давно. Пусть хоть кто-нибудь…  
— Нет, — перебил меня сэр Арман и двинулся к выходу, кивком приглашая следовать за ним. — Им уже не поможешь. Скверна. Они все скоро умрут.  
Солнечный свет ослепил меня, словно ударив по глазам; я заслонилась от него рукой. На площади перед церковью все так же шумело людское море; жалобно кричали голодные животные.  
— Я только хочу найти своих детей, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла я. — Мы ведь еще можем догнать их. Эти люди…  
— О, все они тоже кого-нибудь ищут, — сказал сэр Арман, отдавая честь офицеру, проходившему мимо с ведром воды в руке, — неужели ему некого было послать к колодцу? — Вот, например, эта семья — они ждут своих родственников, с которыми разминулись на тракте. А та банна надеется раздобыть тут лошадей, потому что ее собственные пали. Одно дело — шикарный выезд, а другое — поспешное бегство, знаете ли… Она запрягла своих слуг в карету, и те тащили ее сюда от самого тракта — не могу понять зачем. Наверное, они думали, что здесь безопаснее.  
Я резко развернулась к нему. Определенно, сэр Арман, был не таким, каким я его знала все эти годы. Я решила бы, что он сошел с ума, если бы не видела его глаз — столь ясных и чистых, как никогда прежде.  
— Боюсь, что они ошибаются, когда ищут общества себе подобных, что может подтвердить та юная особа… Видите, она прячется под кибиткой? И отнюдь не от солнца. Ее вчера изнасиловали на тракте, когда она отошла чуть подальше по малой нужде. И теперь ее родители ищут справедливости. И, разумеется, у меня. А вон в том доме, левее, с открытыми ставнями…  
— Брандманы, — зачем-то сказала я. — Там живут Брандманы.  
— Жили, — поправил меня сэр Арман. — Уехали все, кроме старухи-матери, которую нельзя трогать с места. Оставили ее одну, надеясь якобы на помощь соседей. Но каких соседей? Каких?  
Я не сводила взгляда с его страшного лица, чувствуя, что он говорит мне все это не просто так, он подводит меня к некой мысли, которую нельзя выразить прямо, как он привык поступать раньше, как сказал и сегодня: «Король убит. Армия разгромлена». То, что он собирался до меня донести, было еще ужаснее.


	8. Chapter 8

— Матушка, слава Андрасте! Вот вы где! — Сверчок появился так внезапно, словно спрыгнул с крыши, и тут же набросился на меня с упреками: — Зачем же вы ушли одна, как только додумались до такого! О, простите, сэр Арман…   
Сверчок почтительно поклонился храмовнику, но тот даже не взглянул на него. Он продолжал рассматривать людей, собравшихся на площади, словно видел их в первый раз.  
— Это последний обоз, — сказал он скорее самому себе, чем нам со Сверчком. — Мы отправили уже три, больше не будет. Завтра на рассвете…  
Сверчок между тем подхватил меня под руку, явно намереваясь увести как можно скорее; он ужасно суетился, сутулился, кланялся, словно пародия на самого себя. Я встряхнулась, придержала его и собрала в кулак все свое мужество.  
— Сэр Арман! — почти официальным тоном произнесла я. — В приюте осталось семеро детей, почти все они больны и не могут передвигаться самостоятельно. Каким образом вы намерены обеспечить их охрану и сопровождение в безопасное место? Это ваш долг, так же, как и мой.  
Сэр Арман прикрыл глаза, и лицо его стало совершенно мертвым, — казалось, малейший порыв ветра заставит его рассыпаться в прах. Но затем он отчеканил:  
— Возвращайтесь в приют, преподобная. Клянусь, вас не оставят без попечения.  
Он открыл глаза, и они со Сверчком вдруг обменялись взглядами — такими пронзительными и резкими, что меня передернуло. Мне даже почудилось, что Сверчок чуть кивнул ему, но сейчас я не могла отвечать за свое восприятие.  
— Не туда, матушка, мы пойдем короткой дорогой, — шепнул мне Сверчок, едва я попрощалась с сэром Арманом и спустилась с церковного крыльца.  
Он немедленно перестал изображать заполошного старого эльфа, но продолжал осыпать меня упреками за самовольную отлучку, словно я была приютским воспитанником, перечисляя все те несчастья, которые могли со мной приключиться в дороге. Порождений тьмы он, однако, ни разу не упомянул, как и я. «Король убит. Армия разгромлена». А сэр Арман то ли сошел с ума, то ли обрел просветление.  
Мы взбирались по склону холма — тропинка, по которой ребенок взбежал бы вприпрыжку, стала для меня настоящим испытанием. Сверчку в какой-то момент пришлось переставлять мои ступни с одного камня на другой, в то время как я отчаянно цеплялась за ветви растущего рядом орешника. Но, когда мы оказались на вершине, за все усилия нас вознаградил порыв свежайшего ветра, охладившего мою воспаленную кожу. Здесь лес был живым, воздух — чистым, я слышала пение птиц и журчание ручья.  
— Брессилиан, — Сверчок указал на зеленое море, бушующее у подножия холма  
Он отстегнул с пояса флягу с водой и протянул мне. Наконец-то я смыла с нёба липкий привкус церковного вина, голова не кружилась больше. Мне хотелось остаться тут навсегда.  
— Сэр Арман, — сказала я. — Ты ведь знаком с ним, верно? Тебе не кажется, что он… Словом, я его едва узнала.  
Сверчок пожал плечами.  
— Наверное, так выглядит запредельная усталость.  
— О нет, — усмехнулась я. — Это я тоже видела сегодня. Мать Павла. Она похожа на завонявшуюся половую тряпку. Тут другое… В него будто вселилось что-то, в его бренные останки.  
Сама того не замечая, я присела на поросший мохом валун, показавшийся мне в этот миг уютнее мягкого кресла. Какое же это наслаждение — дышать, говорить, жить…  
— О да, возможно и такое, — с увлечением подхватил Сверчок. — Порой в людей на пороге смерти или уже за ним вселяются духи, но не те, с которыми обычно имеют дело храмовники. Добрые духи, о которых мало кому известно, потому что они не пытаются проникнуть за Завесу, да и особого интереса к нам не испытывают. Они приходят лишь на самый искренний зов и тогда, когда больше не на что надеяться. Духи Сострадания, Доблести, Чести…  
— Снова твои эльфийские сказки, — отмахнулась я. — Хорошо, что сэр Арман тебя не слышит.  
— Как бы то ни было, я знал его, наверное, даже лучше, чем вы. Честный служака с весьма ограниченным кругозором. Он наклеивал на всякого ярлык, за которым уже не замечал самого человека… или эльфа… чем многие и пользовались. Но сейчас… Сейчас он видел меня насквозь.  
— И что же он увидел, Сверчок? — рассеянно спросила я, не глядя на него, лишь любуясь переливчатыми зелеными волнами внизу.  
Но ему отчего-то захотелось завладеть всем моим вниманием.  
— А что видите сейчас вы, матушка? Разве этот лес не прекрасен? Разве вам не хочется узнать его тайны?  
Я удивленно уставилась на него, словно на незнакомца. Он стоял в золотых лучах предзакатного солнца, и игра света на миг вернула ему молодость. Не Сверчок, а пылкий юноша со взором, сверкающим такой страстью, что я даже рот приоткрыла от изумления.  
— Я хочу показать вам целый мир, вам и этим несчастным детям, которых в лучшем случае ждет медленное увядание. Но их, вероятно, еще можно спасти. Неужели вам не хочется этого? Ощутить что-либо, кроме усталости и страха? Познать чудеса?  
Он действительно соблазнял меня, почти старуху, подобно тому, как шепчут жаркие слова на ухо гордой красавице. Но разумеется, речь шла не о похоти. Я просто не знала других сравнений. Видя недоверие в моих глазах, он шагнул вперед, встал передо мной на колено и схватил меня за руку.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что за вами никто не приедет — ни завтра, ни когда-либо еще? Сэр Арман будет верен своему долгу до конца, но этого, увы, недостаточно. Это катастрофа, но для кого-то из нас и шанс изменить предначертанное.  
Он наконец умолк, глядя на меня все с той же страстной надеждой, а я тщетно пыталась понять, что с ним происходит. Вдруг мне показалось, что я нашла ответ.  
— Ну конечно, Сверчок, — с облегчением вздохнула я. — Брессилиан ведь твоя родина. Бывает, что под старость людей охватывает неудержимая ностальгия по родным местам, наверное, и у эльфов такое случается. Но беда в том, что эта родина существует лишь в твоем воображении, ибо невозможно вернуться в молодость, нельзя сбежать в счастливое прошлое от жестокой судьбы. И мне кажется, что этот лес — все же не самое безопасное место для меня и детей…  
— Причем тут Брессилиан! — В глазах Сверчка мелькнуло разочарование. — Я вовсе не там родился, а очень далеко отсюда… Ах, это не важно! Брессилиан — лишь символ, да, он полон опасностей, но также и бесчисленных троп, и, наверное, вам пришла пора сменить торную дорогу на одну из них, изменить свой путь, как вы сделали это тридцать лет назад, покинув Гварен… Ведь иного выхода нет!  
Солнце опускалось все ниже, и прохладный ветерок забрался под мой плащ. Все очарование места и времени развеялось, и я вдруг спохватилась, что нам нужно затемно вернуться в приют. Я никогда не оставляла детей так надолго.   
А Сверчок? Да что Сверчок! Это разговор слепого с глухим. Эльфийский морок, сладкая дрема одряхлевшего народа, смягчающая его агонию. Не зря ведь он всю жизнь провел в детском приюте — как и большинство представителей его расы, он был всего лишь большим ребенком, нуждающимся в надзоре.  
— Предначертанное потому так и называется, что его нельзя изменить, — отрезала я. — Я знаю, где велит мне быть мой долг, и останусь там до конца, взяв пример с сэра Армана. Выход есть лишь в мир грез, а этого я не могу себе позволить.  
На лице Сверчка появилась странная улыбка — чтобы тут же угаснуть.  
— Вы правы, матушка, — сказал он, на глазах превращаясь в хорошо знакомого мне смиренного старого эльфа. — Нам пора возвращаться.


	9. Chapter 9

Сверчок оказался прав по крайней мере в одном — за нами никто так и не прибыл из Кройдена. Зарядили осенние дожди, окончательно отрезав нас от мира, и мы проводили целые дни, сидя у очага, пока тяжелые капли барабанили в слюдяные окна. Свинцовые тучи нависали так низко, словно никогда толком не рассветало, и я не жалела ни свечей, ни факелов.   
А какие пиры мы закатывали, пусть никто толком не умел готовить! Никому не хотелось наведываться в кухню, где после ухода Като так ни разу и не растопили печь. Мы нанизывали ветчину и картошку на прутья и жарили их в пламени камина, рвали руками копченого гуся и вынимали фрукты из банок пальцами, липкими от меда. Лепеха, Тим и Нинет были счастливы, как никогда в жизни, для них наступил бесконечный праздник, когда можно было прыгать с кровати на кровать, кидаться подушками, ложиться спать за полночь, сколько угодно плескаться в бадье с горячей водой, не спеша освободить ее для других, а еще — играть бесчисленными сокровищами, которые я достала для них из кладовой. Бесполезные подарки банн наконец-то дождались своего часа, и даже Лили оживала, часами перебирая яркие безделушки и кутаясь в пестрые шали. Младенцы нагишом барахтались на медвежьей шкуре возле камина, и мы почти не слышали их плач — им теперь хватало внимания и ухода.  
Я забыла о дисциплине, разрешив детям все, что не могло повредить им, я больше не беспокоилась о запасах на зиму, о возможных визитах матери Павлы и других попечителей, я засунула подальше конторские книги и, разумеется, не писала отчетов в Денерим. Придумав то, что худо-бедно можно было назвать планом, я ковала свою волю, как кузнец выковывает меч. Отдать себя милости Андрасте нелегко человеку, погрязшему в суетности, тщеславии и неверии, — и мне в том числе, — от того наша жизнь и стала юдолью скорби. Лежа в ночи, глядя бессонными глазами во тьму, сгустившуюся под высокими сводчатыми потолками, я вслушивалась в каждый звук, одновременно усилием воли отсекая бессмысленную тревогу.  
Как только я пойму, что они пришли, — я верила, что услышу их заранее, что животные почуют их раньше меня и поднимут шум, что Андрасте не оставит меня в этот миг, — я отправлю детей в подвал и сама спущусь вслед за ними. Я велела Сверчку и Нейлу очистить от ржавчины и смазать древний замок, которым мы никогда не пользовались. Ключ от него я теперь носила на шее.  
Он считался давно потерянным за ненадобностью, но я случайно обнаружила его в кладовой, когда искала там игрушки для детей, — и сочла это знаком того, что я на верном пути. Та сила, которой я стремилась отдаться, ответила мне, подбросив этот ключ. Дверь подвала была настолько массивной, что с ней не справился бы даже огр, а замок изготовили намного более искусные мастера, чем кройденский кузнец.  
Мы могли спастись, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, нам только следовало быть настороже — мне, Сверчку и Нейлу. Им ничего не оставалось, как согласиться со мной, но мне отчего-то казалось, что они выковывают собственное терпение, не похожее на мое. Они словно следили не только за шумом и тенями во дворе, но и за мной, может быть, гадая, на сколько хватит моей веры.  
Я теперь понимала, что Сверчок остался тем же язычником, каким и родился, воспитав в том же духе и Нейла, но проповеди здесь и сейчас не имели смысла. Я должна была на деле доказать им, какова сила веры в Создателя.  
Нет, они не стали мне врагами, скорее соперниками на неком незримом ристалище, и это проявлялось во взглядах и словах, небрежно роняемых в гулкой тишине приютской спальни.  
— Отчего бы тебе не вырезать для Тима собаку? — спросила я как-то Сверчка. — Он всегда о такой мечтал. Ты что-то давненько не брался за нож.  
— Мои игрушки — для живых детей, — ответил он, ничуть не заботясь о том, что Лили слышит его и понимает.  
Впрочем, Лили, которой в любом случае остались считанные месяцы, а то и недели, меньше всего боялась порождений тьмы, потому что главный враг жил в ее собственном теле, медленно пожирая ее заживо. Страдала она от другого — что я заметила только сейчас: от безответной влюбленности в Нейла, который отвергал ее с какой-то бессмысленной подростковой жестокостью.  
Однажды вечером, на редкость оживленная и разрумянившаяся, изумительно прелестная в отблесках пламени очага, она нашла в себе силы спеть песню, неведомо где подслушанную ею, — «На Красном распутье».   
Конец всем дорогам, и вот уже скоро  
На Красном распутье увижусь я с ней.  
Белеют ромашки у милой в кудряшках,  
У самой красивой невесты моей.  
Лепеха притих, как завороженный, Сверчок едва слышно подпевал ей, малыш Бран, таращился на нее своими огромными глазищами, ахая от восхищения, — один лишь Нейл с равнодушным видом громко хрустел огурцом, глядя в камин.  
— Неужели тебе не понравилась песня? — вырвалось у меня, прежде чем я успела прикусить язык.  
— Разумеется, нет, — отрезал он. — Залить целый край кровью, а потом сочинять об этом слезливые истории: что именно должно мне тут понравиться?  
Я оторопела. Во многом потому, что он был прав: сказание об Адалене и Эландрине я считала именно сентиментальной историей о несчастной любви, из тех, под которые девицы в Баннорне не прочь поплакать, закусывая их грушами в меду. Мне и в голову не приходило впутывать сюда политику, тем более что в таких легендах наверняка не было ни слова правды. И в глазах Нейла я из-за этого становилась чудовищем.  
— Не забывай о Той, кем этот край был нам обещан, — внезапно сказал ему Сверчок с тенью упрека в голосе.  
Да, Сверчок воистину был андрастианином, но кем была та Андрасте, которую он почитал? Впрочем, я забыла об этом, взглянув на залитое слезами лицо Лили, которое она тут же спрятала в подушку. Разумеется, ей стало хуже, и весь вечер мы хлопотали вокруг нее с микстурами и отварами, и Нейл прилежно бегал под дождем к колодцу и лазал на чердак за связками сушеных трав — такой отрешенный, словно ухаживал за больной козой.  
Столкнувшись с ним на лестнице, ведущей в мансарду, я не удержалась от того, чтобы не пронзить его самым убийственным взглядом. На что он ответил, явно подражая Сверчку:  
— Я не могу любить мертвых.  
Значило ли это, что для Сверчка Андрасте была жива, жива по-настоящему, существовала где-то во плоти, а Создатель вовсе не отвернул свой лик от сотворенного им мира? Они не желали отказываться от надежды, я же стояла на том, что истинная вера возможна лишь тогда, когда надежды нет никакой.  
Только время и судьба могли рассудить нас, и когда они сделали свой ход, то застали всех нас врасплох.


	10. Chapter 10

Ночью ветер бушевал, как безумный, и расслышать что-либо за его воем было невозможно. Грохотали ставни, трещали ветви деревьев в саду, но я, как ни странно, сладко спала под эту демоническую музыку, которая уж слишком упорно пыталась меня напугать.  
А утром меня впервые за несколько дней разбудило солнце. Улыбнувшись ему, я резво соскочила с кровати и поспешила во двор, набросив зимний меховой плащ, поскольку заметно похолодало.  
Лужи во дворе сковал лед, и они ослепительно сверкали под безоблачным небом. Не хотелось разрушать эту красоту, но пора было кормить коз и кур — из хлева уже доносилось недовольное блеянье. Я поспешила к ним, думая о том, что скоро придется забирать их в дом, к радости Лили, которой нечасто доводилось поиграть со всякой живностью. Краем глаза я заметила, что дверь кухни раскачивается в петлях, но после такой бури меня это ничуть не удивило.  
Насыпав курам зерна с мелко нарубленной ботвой последних осенних овощей, я вернулась во двор, ступая по льду, который хрустел у меня под ногами. На каждом шагу создавая змеящиеся трещины, я проделала уже половину пути до двери дома, когда что-то заставило меня обернуться.  
Возле кухни стоял человек в солдатских доспехах, металл которых лишь кое-где посверкивал под слоем ржавчины и грязи. Он зарос бородой по самые глаза, усыпанные гнидами нечесаные лохмы свешивались ему на лицо, но оно все же показалось мне смутно знакомым. Он ухмылялся щербатым ртом — так скверно, что я охнула от страха. Нейла и Сверчка звать было бесполезно — они, воспользовавшись погожим утром, ушли на охоту.  
Мужчина склонил голову набок и медленно и осторожно шагнул ко мне, отчего лед под ним лопнул с оглушительным треском. Я невольно обернулась на входную дверь дома. Ее засов вряд ли задержит его надолго, но у меня хотя бы будет время на то, чтобы реализовать свой план.  
Однако я понимала, что не успею добежать до двери. Он ждал этого, не сводя с меня взгляда, готовый перехватить меня в любую минуту. На поясе у него болтались ножны от кинжала, явно пустые, но он легко справился бы со мной и без оружия.  
Вдруг резко хлопнула калитка, и я чуть не вывихнула шею, дернувшись на этот звук. В первый миг я вздохнула с облегчением: у ворот стоял не кто иной, как Клаус. Оборванный донельзя, припадающий на одну ногу, выше колена обмотанную смрадной черной тряпицей, он все же мало изменился с тех пор, как я видела его в последний раз. Мне даже показалось, что он снова мертвецки пьян.  
— Пр-риветствую, пр-реподобная! — рявкнул он, неуклюже махая рукой. — Не бойтесь, это мой друг Феррин. Неужто вы не помните Феррина?  
Был деревенский парень с таким именем, и перед глазами у меня даже мелькнул некий смутный образ, но мне некогда было напрягать память.  
— Кройдена больше нет, и дома у него теперь нету, вот я и привел его сюда — пер-резимуем вместе, а? — продолжал Клаус, в то время как его приятель, странно поеживаясь, проронил:  
— Ты же говорил, что тут никого нету.  
Его скрипучий голос вмиг заставил меня вспомнить Праздник Урожая пять лет назад, на котором королем выбрали его — высокого, стройного, исполненного сдержанного достоинства. Время жестоко с ним обошлось. Теперь он больше напоминал своего отца, горького пьяницу.  
При других обстоятельствах я бы обрадовалась появлению в приюте двух взрослых мужчин, но что-то в глазах Феррина не позволяло мне окончательно расслабиться. «Их можно разместить в пристройке, где прежде жила Като, по крайней мере до сильных морозов. У них нет оружия, а Клаус еще и ранен. Как я могу отказать им в пристанище?»  
Наконец я приняла решение.  
— Я предоставлю вам кров, но не раньше, чем ты, Клаус, расскажешь о том, что случилось с детьми.  
Феррин вдруг мерзко захихикал, а Клаус шикнул на него.  
— В Гварен я их доставил и на корабль посадил, как и было предписано, — встряхнув головой, отчитался он. — Только меня на борт не взяли. Като взяли, а меня нет. Ну и ладно. Я пошел в Кройден, а та-ам…  
— Что там? — нахмурилась я.  
— Там я встретил Феррина. Пожара-то не было, дожди шли, но лучше бы сгорела деревенька, точно вам говорю.  
Он зашатался от слабости и схватился за калитку. Инстинкт заставил меня броситься к нему, и он тут же навалился на меня всем своим весом, отчего у меня подкосились колени.  
— Ох, Клаус, как можно доводить себя до такого состояния! — с укором воскликнула я.  
— Нор-рмальное состояние, по нынешним-то временам, — пробурчал он. — Вы ж меня и подлечите, правда? Даже хорошо, что вы тут остались.  
Я вдруг осознала, что от него не пахнет спиртным, но он весь дрожал, видимо, в лихорадке, и в глазах его поблескивало безумие. Мне показалось, что он вот-вот начнет бредить.  
Мне ничего не оставалось, как потащить его в дом, к очагу, еще засветло растопленному Нейлом. В конце концов, он имел на это полное право. А что до Феррина… Нам придется не спускать с него глаз.  
Кое-как дотащив Клауса до входной двери, я оглянулась на его спутника, который стоял посреди двора, тревожно озираясь. Похоже, он ждал от меня подвоха так же, как и я от него. Может быть, избавившись от собственного страха, он перестанет меня так пугать?  
На секунду я заколебалась, но все же произнесла:  
— Входи и ты.  
Он не спешил, а я не стала его дожидаться, сразу повела Клауса к деревянному креслу у камина, в котором он немедленно растянулся и поплыл от жара. Хлопоча у шкафчика с аптечкой, я слышала, как хлопнула входная дверь, как возятся в своих постелях проснувшиеся дети. Громко скрипнула кровать, и я поморщилась, поняв, что Феррин опустился на одну из них: потом придется сжечь тюфяк и белье, чтобы избавиться от вшей.  
Собрав в корзинку скатки льняного полотна, банки со спиртом и мазями и бутылку с настоем эльфийского корня, я повернулась к Клаусу — и обомлела.  
Феррин сидел на кровати Лили и скалился, глядя в ее искаженное ужасом лицо: оно стало белее простыни, которую она натянула до самого носа.  
— Встань немедленно! — заорала я диким голосом, заставив взвиться в небо пару ворон, рассевшихся на ветке у самого окна.  
Лепехе же это показалось смешным, и он расхохотался; Нинет, напротив, захныкала, а Тим принялся трясти спинку кровати, как он частенько делал, когда его что-то беспокоило. Разумеется, именно сейчас должны были проснуться младенцы и с громким ревом потребовать еды. Чтобы покормить их, нужно было только разогреть вчерашнее молоко, но кто сейчас станет этим заниматься?  
Как я и чувствовала, наши гости явно собирались доставить нам больше хлопот, чем помощи, но я была твердо намерена разобраться с этим здесь и сейчас. Возможно, еще и для того, чтобы взять реванш за ту схватку с Като, в которой я потерпела позорное поражение. Настал мой час доказать себе и другим, что испытания что-то во мне изменили, что они были не напрасны.  
— В гадкое же местечко ты меня привел, Клаус, а как пел-то, как пел! — процедил Феррин, даже не думая вставать. — Эти ублюдки кого хошь с ума сведут.  
Я решительно направилась к нему и не остановилась, пока не приблизилась вплотную. Он смотрел на меня снизу вверх с нескрываемым весельем.  
— Встань с этой кровати сейчас же и убирайся вон! — приказала я, отвечая на его взгляд со всей доступной мне суровостью. — Тебе три дня придется мыться, прежде чем я пущу тебя на порог!  
Мы пожирали друг друга глазами, как в детской игре, но чем пристальней я всматривалась в его лицо, тем меньше мне нравилось то, что я там видела. Память прошлой войны нахлынула волнами ужаса.  
Дезертир!  
Феррин был дезертиром, человеком без чести и совести, таким, которому нечего терять. Мой сан, мое положение и возраст не значили для него ничего. Мне стоило довериться первому впечатлению.  
Он прочел на моем изменившемся лице все эти панические мысли и, торжествующе хмыкнув, подался вперед. Меня обдало вонью из его гнилого рта.  
— Сейчас, — сказал он едва ли не с восторгом, — только проверю, что у вас тут есть.  
С этими словами он резко сдернул с Лили простынь, она взвизгнула, свернулась калачиком и спрятала лицо в подушку.  
— Ах ты тварь, — прошептала я и изо всех сил ударила его корзинкой по голове.  
Склянки разлетелись в разные стороны, грохнулись о каменный пол и рассыпались на осколки; запах спирта и тысячелистника окутал меня, словно облаком, а в следующий миг перед глазами у меня вспыхнула белая молния.  
Кулак, впечатавшийся в мою скулу, опрокинул меня навзничь, я приложилась головой о спинку кровати, а затем о каменный пол. Попыталась подняться, но руку пронзила такая слабость, что она тут же подломилась подо мной.  
— Эй, ты аккуратней с преподобной, — едва шевеля языком пробормотал Клаус. — Зашибешь ее, кто меня вылечит?  
— Да тут народу до хрена.  
Феррин резко развернулся на скрип входной двери, схватил Лили за волосы, подтащил к себе и приставил невесть откуда взявшийся нож к ее горлу.  
— А ну, положили луки на пол, выродки! И что у вас там еще есть, все на пол!  
Я ухватилась за ножку кровати и продвинула свое тело вперед, насколько смогла. Из этого положения я уже могла видеть дверь и Сверчка с Нейлом, замерших возле нее.  
Хотя плоть моя почти не подчинялась мне, разум оставался ясным, несмотря на нарастающую тошноту. Меня не удивило то, что Сверчок вмиг превратился в бестолкового старого слугу, но ведь и Нейл тоже попытался ломать комедию. Он приоткрыл рот и выпучил глаза, изображая идиота и безнадежно переигрывая. Но кто станет пристально рассматривать какого-то мальчишку?  
«Так и Феррин притворялся безоружным», — внезапно подумалось мне.  
— Дак мы… Клаус, чего тут? — шамкал Сверчок, медленно снимая лук и колчан и кладя их у своих ног. — Мы ж это… кроликов. Ты знаешь.  
Я еле слышала его из-за заливистого хохота Лепехи и голодного рева младенцев. Феррин швырнул Лили на кровать; ее рука безвольно повисла возле моего лица. Она, скорее всего, была без сознания, если не мертва, — ее сердце могло и не выдержать такого.  
— Да где эти клятые щенки, я им сейчас головы поразбиваю! — заорал Феррин и в ярости пнул меня ногой.  
Я сцепила зубы, сдерживая стон. Больше речи не шло о том, чтобы соперничать с Нейлом и Сверчком и служить им примером: они теперь стали моей последней надеждой, и потому я, не раздумывая, стала подражать им, скрывая те немногие силы, которые у меня еще оставались. «Пусть он думает, что я в обмороке, это заставит его забыть обо мне». Я закрыла глаза.  
— Покормить их надо, они и замолчат, — примирительно сказал Клаус. — Нейл, займись-ка… Феррин, не трожь ты дурачка, он безобидный!  
— Все равно от них придется избавиться, — раздался голос Феррина, который теперь метался по спальне, как зверь по клетке.  
— Разберемся… Сверчок, дружище, меня тут подрезали слегка. Ты ж меня в беде не бросишь?  
Передо мной мелькнула тень, послышалось шуршание одежды, звон осколков.  
— Дак все побилось-то, — растерянно протянул Сверчок. — Где у нее все лежит, не помнишь, Нейл?  
Вдруг я почувствовала его пальцы на своей шее. Стремительным, резким движением он сорвал с меня ключ от входа в подвал.  
Воцарилась относительная тишина, которую нарушал лишь треск пламени в очаге, легкие шуршащие шаги и скрип ящичков моего аптечного шкафа.  
— Ой, найду ли, не знаю… Что у нее тут? Так-так…  
— Сука, как меня бесят тупорылые эльфы, кто б знал! — вновь взъярился Феррин и, похоже, стукнул кулаком в стену.  
— Да что ты все злишься-то?  
— Я жрать хочу, как сто беременных мабари, а потом задрыхнуть в тепле. Нет, жди теперь, когда он тебя перевяжет! Баба быстрее бы справилась.  
— Так зачем ты ее отключил?  
— Потому что она охреневшая паскуда, как все эти твари в рясах, которые гнали нас, как скотину на убой, а сами-то разбежались, едва припекло!  
— Ну, не все убежали, не все… Сам видел.  
— Да, в Кройдене уж я насладился зрелищем, аж от сердца отлегло. Сука, мать Павла, на кишках подвешенная прям на церковном дворе — любо-дорого взглянуть! Храмовника только по панцирю и узнать — долго же его оттуда выковыривали… Чего у гарлоков не отнимешь — так это фантазии в таких делах.  
— А кто всю площадь заблевал? — хихикнул Клаус.  
— Не, ну то, что на площади — это для любого было бы слишком…  
— Сверчок, ты там шевелишься или нет? — наконец терпение лопнуло и у Клауса.  
— Иду-иду, — спохватился тот.  
То, о чем говорили Феррин с Клаусом, проникало в мой мозг постепенно, а затем вдруг вспыхнуло, словно молния. Глаза мои распахнулись сами собой. Осмелившись повернуть голову, я увидела, что Сверчок присел на полу возле Клауса и разматывает его повязку.  
— Эй, эй, осторожнее!  
— Тут все присохло. Где ж вы такую рану получили, господин Клаус?  
— Ну-у… где-где… — Он явно колебался. — В Кройдене и получил.  
— И на хрена ты ему врешь? — удивился Феррин.  
— Слушай, не надо… Не сейчас. — В голосе Клауса звучало смятение.  
Феррин, сидевший на скамье напротив него, лишь пожал плечами.  
Сверчок наконец убрал все окровавленные лохмотья с раны и вдруг отшатнулся.  
— Это же…  
— Что? — хищно спросил его Феррин.  
— Воспаление вроде как. Да ведь и он весь горячий. Надо б почистить рану-то.  
— Ну так чисть! — рявкнул Феррин. — Быстрее только. Кишки от голода слиплись уже.  
— Легко тебе сказать — чисть, — возразил Клаус. — А это, между прочим, больно. Дай-ка мне ту бутылочку, Сверчок. Нужно принять внутрь… в медицинских целях.  
— Ого, я бы тоже принял, да и закусить не отказался, — заявил Феррин.  
Он уже протянул руку к бутылке со спиртом, но Сверчок с неожиданной резвостью схватил ее и прижал к груди.  
— Нет-нет, тут только и хватит, что на рану да на инструменты. — В руках у него блеснул скальпель. — А если внутрь, так в погребе же есть антиванское бренди, целый бочонок. И закуски можно заодно прихватить. Пусть Нейл сгоняет. Нейл!  
Тот выглянул из-за загородки, где спали младенцы, старательно сохраняя туповатое выражение лица.  
— Щас, щас…  
Лязгнула дверь подвала, и вновь воцарилась тишина. Феррин вытянул ноги к огню и прикрыл глаза. Клаус, казалось, дремал в своем кресле, пока Сверчок у его ног возился с хирургическими инструментами. В мою сторону никто не смотрел, и я осторожно дотронулась до руки Лили, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Мне показалось, что я ощущаю слабое биение. Затем я снова осторожно повернулась, чтобы в поле моего зрения попали кровати Тима, Лепехи и Нинет, — мне совсем не нравилось их молчание. Я увидела лишь три белых холмика на их постелях и понадеялась на то, что они, подобно всем детям на свете, спрятались от опасности под одеяло.  
Вдруг раздался приглушенный грохот, затем звон стекла. Феррин подскочил, хватаясь за кинжал.  
— Что еще такое, вашу мать…  
— Да не дергайся ты так, — простонал Клаус, которому, похоже, уже было совсем плохо. — Пацан что-то разбил в подвале.  
— Не могу я эту бочку по ступенькам втащить, — донесся снизу хнычущий голос Нейла. — Она здоровая.  
— Феррин, будь другом, приволоки сюда бочку, и что там он еще не может унести, — неуверенно попросил Клаус. — Старика посылать бесполезно.  
Феррин в ответ лишь грязно выругался, с затравленным видом озираясь по сторонам, как давеча во дворе.  
— Пожалуйста. — Клаус почти умолял его. — Я едва держусь. Мне нужно срочно…  
— Бухнуть тебе срочно понадобилось, не трахай мне мозги, — бросил ему через плечо Феррин. — Что еще, сука, за подвал? Что за херня там?  
— О Создатель, да обычная херня — соленья, варенья, окорока. Капуста квашеная, преподобная была на нее мастерица. Что там с тобой сделается-то?  
Феррин, насупившись, подошел к двери подвала и внимательно ее осмотрел. Увиденное ему явно не понравилось, но он ограничился тем, что вытащил засов из пазов и швырнул его в очаг, затем выхватил кинжал и спустился вниз.  
Почти сразу же я услышала его ругань, которая внезапно прервалась, а затем воздух словно взорвался чудовищным воем, который заставил меня вжаться в пол, размазал еле живого Клауса по креслу; даже рука Лили встрепенулась, а Лепеха заскулил.  
В следующий миг Нейл пулей вылетел из подвала и захлопнул за собой дверь. Сверчок бросился к нему и три раза повернул ключ в замке. Дверь сотряслась так, что вокруг нее осыпалась штукатурка — раз, другой. Затем все смолкло.  
— Что… что… — Клаус силился приподняться в кресле, весь белый, с черными кругами под выпученными глазами.  
Сверчок осторожно попятился от двери, прислушиваясь к чему-то, вздохнул и кивнул Нейлу. Затем он медленно подошел к Клаусу и положил левую руку ему на плечо.  
— Прощай, — сказал он и правой рукой воткнул скальпель ему в горло.  
Я видела немного, только его спину в позеленевшей от старости охотничьей кожаной куртке, а еще — трепещущие в воздухе конечности Клауса, словно он сотрясался в припадке. А потом черное небытие нахлынуло на меня, медленно поглощая мое сознание, но я еще успела подумать: «Откуда у него скальпель?»  
В моем аптечном шкафчике его точно не было.


	11. Chapter 11

Я очнулась, лежа в кровати, и сперва не узнала место, не увидев над головой ни привычных черных балок мансарды, в которые мой взор упирался каждое утро вот уже тридцать лет, ни серого сумрака под сводчатым потолком общей спальни. Но, поморгав, прислушавшись, втянув носом запахи, я поняла, что нахожусь возле того самого камина, где только что — а может, вечность назад — убили Клауса.  
И мысли мои потекли с того же самого места, где и прервались настоящим обмороком, настигшим меня после того, как я долго изображала забытье: «Где он взял скальпель?»  
Хирургическими инструментами весьма умело пользовалась мать Годвина, но мне не удалось перенять у нее эти навыки, и после ее смерти я отправила принадлежавший ей набор устрашающих лезвий и крючьев в мансарду, в сундучок, ставший хранилищем ее памяти, — куда я, увы, много лет не заглядывала.  
Зачем Сверчку понадобилось стащить оттуда скальпель, да еще и носить его при себе? У него ведь был охотничий нож — жуткого вида клинок эльфийской работы. Когда Феррин приказал ему разоружиться, Сверчок положил нож у двери, и потому, разумеется, скальпель пришелся весьма кстати, но не мог же Сверчок предвидеть визит мародеров? Если б мог, он бы просто не отлучался из приюта.  
Мои размышления прервал радостный шепот старого эльфа:  
— Матушка, вы очнулись!  
Андрасте знает, как он об этом догадался, ведь я открыла глаза лишь на миг. Я еще была не готова к тому, чтобы общаться с ним после того, что он сделал, но, с другой стороны, буду ли я когда-нибудь в принципе готова к этому? Как бы то ни было, я решила: разумнее будет не выдавать ему, что мой обморок длился не так долго, как ему могло показаться. Если я вообще сумею его обмануть.  
Он присел на край кровати с большой глиняной чашкой в руках, над которой вился ароматный дымок. Я узнала по запаху эльфийский корень, мед и, к своему изумлению, антиванский бренди, который, похоже, действительно существовал в моем подвале.  
— Что с Лили? — спохватилась я.  
— Жива, — с грустной улыбкой кивнул Сверчок. — Но очень слаба. Дети успокоились и спят. Уже ночь на дворе.  
На лице его читалась безмятежная, светлая печаль. Я впервые задумалась над тем, не является ли этот образ старого, мудрого, слабого физически, но сильного духом слуги такой же маской, как и та, которую он надевал перед Феррином.  
— А где… — Я не договорила, но он понял мой вопрос.  
— Ушли. Я убедил их, что они не могут тут оставаться. — Видимо, на моем лице слишком явственно проступило недоверие, потому что он тут же поспешил меня успокоить: — Не волнуйтесь, матушка. Мы с преподобной Годвиной и не из таких передряг выпутывались.  
Внезапно мне показалось, что я все поняла. Сверчок, похоже, был не только кучером матери Годвины, но и ее телохранителем. Она годами разъезжала по Ферелдену в сопровождении одного только этого слуги. И как я могла думать все это время, что ее защищало лишь благословение Андрасте? Поразительная наивность!  
Это объясняло многое, даже его умение хладнокровно убивать хорошо знакомых людей, но только не страшный звук из подвала, раздавшийся за секунду до того, как оттуда выскочил Нейл. Возможно, они разместили там какую-то ловушку — как раз для подобного случая?  
— Феррин ведь был дезертир, — почти машинально произнесла я, скорее для того, чтобы оправдать перед собой жестокую расправу над ним. — Дезертир и подонок.  
— Да. И боюсь, что Клаус тоже. — Не ответив на мой вопрошающий взгляд, он продолжил: Они ушли, но могут вернуться, могут прийти и другие, не говоря уже о… — Он осекся, не желая называть порождения тьмы. — Долгое время нас спасала распутица, но теперь…  
Я понимала, к чему он клонит, и знала, что это неизбежно, но мне вдруг захотелось объясниться, чтобы не испытывать столь мучительный стыд.  
— Клаус был… Клаус ранен, ты видел? У него уже началась лихорадка, он едва держался на ногах. Я не могла не впустить его.  
Сверчок покачал головой.  
— Они вошли бы сюда в любом случае. И вы ничем не могли ему помочь — он заразился скверной. Его ранил гарлок или похожая тварь. Хотел бы я знать, где это произошло.  
— Он же сказал… — Я совсем не умела лгать и притворяться. — Он сказал мне, как только появился здесь, что его ранили в Кройдене. И что детей он посадил в Гварене на какое-то судно.  
— Наверное. — Сверчок вздохнул и уставился в пламя очага. — Мы не можем оставаться здесь, но и выехать не можем, вот в чем беда.  
— Постой! — Мне хотелось говорить о чем угодно, только не об этом. — Ты сказал, Клаус заразился скверной? И что это значит?  
Сверчок на миг смежил веки, но затем принялся терпеливо объяснять мне:  
— Любое живое существо, подхватившее скверну, обречено. Оно либо погибает мучительной смертью, либо превращается в чудовище. В лучшем случае Клаус станет вурдалаком, лишенной воли и разума моровой тварью, а худшем — умрет после долгой и жестокой агонии.  
Я вспомнила мужчин и женщин в Кройденской церкви, которых сэр Арман считал обреченными. Стало быть, Сверчок, перерезавший Клаусу горло, проявил не что иное, как милосердие? Мне не в чем было его упрекнуть. И разве я сама не готова была убить Феррина на месте?  
— Ты был прав, Сверчок, — ответила я собственным сомнениям, как бы перечеркивая их и начиная все заново. — Нам нужно как-то выбираться, самим, любой ценой. Никто нам не поможет.  
Он, сидевший ко мне вполоборота, не повернулся, чтобы взглянуть мне в глаза, лицо его совсем не изменилось в отблесках пламени камина. Я услышала, как Нинет что-то пробормотала во сне.  
Поскольку Сверчок молчал, я решила продолжить:  
— При этом мы не можем идти пешком вместе с детьми. Лепеха и Тим будут долго двигаться в одном направлении, только если их тащить на веревке. Нинет и вовсе калека. Ладно, младенцев, допустим, понесем на руках, но вот Лили… Да и я что-то не чувствую особой бодрости.  
Сверчок размеренно кивал после каждой моей фразы. А я все рассуждала вслух:  
— Судя по тому, что рассказывал Клаус, в Кройдене искать больше нечего…  
— Как много он вам рассказал? — вскинулся Сверчок.  
Я едва не прикусила язык.  
— Да так, обронил пару фраз. Я поняла лишь, что там уже никого не осталось.  
— Похоже на то. Мы так мало знаем… В это утро мы с Нейлом как раз собирались побродить по округе, узнать, что к чему. — Видимо, не одна я нуждалась в оправданиях. — Мы проверили дороги, но Клаус привел Феррина по тропе, о которой знали немногие. Я не учел такой возможности, совсем о ней не подумал. — Вот теперь он наконец повернулся ко мне. — Я должен выяснить, что происходит окрест, найти безопасный путь или узнать, что такого не существует, быть может, раздобыть какой-то транспорт…   
Он выжидающе посмотрел на меня, а я не понимала, чего он хочет.  
— Да, разумеется, Сверчок. Поступай, как знаешь.  
Его питье наконец подействовало — я чувствовала, как по телу разливается блаженное тепло, принося даже нечто похожее на душевный покой. А может, так действовало на меня одно только его присутствие. Тем не менее сейчас мне больше всего хотелось провалиться в сон без сновидений. Чего же он все-таки ждет от меня?  
— Так вы благословите меня, матушка?  
Мои глаза, которые только что едва не слипались, распахнулись в изумлении. Он спрашивает моего благословения? После всего, что здесь произошло? Как будто я до сих пор та настоятельница приюта, которая принимает знать и ведет переписку с Денеримом на гербовой бумаге. Как будто я до сих пор преподобная мать, которая поет Песнь Света. Мне казалось, что Мор уничтожил все, в том числе и меня, — большую часть из того, что меня составляло, — но Сверчок так не считал.   
Или он снова ломает комедию? Или же его вдохновил пример сэра Армана, который оставался храмовником даже в том мире, в котором больше не было храма?  
— Конечно, Сверчок, — прошептала я.


	12. Chapter 12

Лили лежала без движения, и я надеялась, что ее сознание пребывает в том месте, где ей хорошо. Нейл с удивительным упорством кормил ее с ложечки, вливая ей в рот сахарную воду и бульон, следя, чтобы она не поперхнулась.  
Впрочем, он-то скорее хотел загладить свою вину, поскольку, как оказалось, здорово проштрафился.  
Сразу после ухода Сверчка внезапно стало хуже Брану — тому из младенцев, который плохо переносил молоко, а вскоре, к моему ужасу, и у Розы появились похожие симптомы. Эта девочка никогда ничем не болела, она была по-настоящему солнечным ребенком, готовым весь день агукать и играть. Я заподозрила отравление, стала расспрашивать Нейла и выяснила, что он, когда была его очередь, кормил их неразбавленным козьим молоком, и уж тем более не добавлял в него тот отвар, которым мы обычно спасали Брана от желудочных колик. Нейл просто не знал, что нужно делать, — я забыла сказать ему об этом, да и сама не помнила, когда в последний раз готовила этот отвар.  
Но теперь несчастным детям требовались зелья посильнее, довольно сложные в приготовлении и быстро портящиеся. Вскоре мои руки покрылись ожогами и язвами от их ингредиентов, которые в концентрированном виде представляли собой сильнейший яд. Не раз мой взгляд задерживался на коричневых бутылочках с упреждающими красными пробками, и где-то в глубине души начинало зарождаться то, что можно было назвать новым планом. Он вряд ли понравился бы Андрасте — и мне отчего-то не хотелось считать очередным знаком то, что детям вдруг понадобились эти зелья, как я считала знаком найденный ключ.  
Проще было считать, что меня искушает демон Отчаяния, и ему было где разгуляться. Младенцы кричали и днем, и ночью, не давая покоя нам всем. Лепеха то хохотал, то впадал в ярость, рвался на улицу, но мы не могли его отпустить. Тим совершенно ушел в себя и отказывался от еды; с огромным трудом я уговаривала его проглотить несколько ложек, хотя, видит Создатель, мне было чем заняться вместо этого. У Нинет тоже глаза были на мокром месте, она по большей части молчала, но ее несчастное лицо не добавляло мне радости.  
Я сновала по дому — то в мансарду, то вниз, от Тима к младенцам, от очага к постелям, — изо всех сил пытаясь не коситься на дверь подвала. Она выглядела как обычно. Мне повезло, что после удара Феррина и падения я могла передвигаться только с палкой, так что за едой теперь спускался только Нейл — я бы не заставила себя войти туда.  
Входную дверь мы постоянно запирали, закрыли ставни, хотя недостаток света в и без того мрачное время года окончательно отравил атмосферу унынием. Все эти предосторожности, впрочем, не имели особого смысла, нас спасало только то, что мы стояли на отшибе. Нейл, то и дело взбиравшийся на чердак и обозревавший оттуда окрестности, утверждал, что вокруг царит мертвая тишина.  
Разумеется, он всегда был настороже, как и я, и страх глодал меня изнутри, даже когда я валилась с ног от усталости. Однажды утром я выглянула во двор в щель между ставнями, и мне показалось, что я вижу на снегу чьи-то следы — отнюдь не человеческие. Ветер совсем улегся, как бывает после метели, я не слышала ни звука и довольно долго боролась с подступающим к горлу ужасом, пока все же не кинулась будить Нейла. Разумеется, мне все померещилось. В другой раз осыпавшаяся в камине сажа едва не довела меня до сердечного приступа.  
Но все эти беды и тревоги были ничем по сравнению с тем ощущением, которое я из последних сил подавляла, зная: стоит ему разрастись, и оно меня уничтожит. Дни шли за днями, и я старалась думать о чем угодно, хоть о порождениях тьмы, только не об этом кошмаре.  
Лишь один-единственный раз, истощенная до предела хлопотами вокруг младенцев, озлобленностью и капризами старших, угрюмым молчанием Нейла, я спросила этого странного мальчика:  
— Он вернется? Он не оставит нас, Нейл?  
В ответ тот лишь взглянул на меня, как на сумасшедшую, и пожал плечами. Он ни секунды не сомневался в своем друге.


	13. Chapter 13

В вечных сумерках нашей спальни трудно было понять, когда начинался новый день, и я отмеряла время по дровам, догорающим в камине, и по шагам Нейла, поднимающегося на чердак и спускающегося оттуда. Его башмаки стучали по доскам лестницы, словно отсчитывая неумолимо бегущие минуты.  
Но тем утром он буквально скатился по ней, затем с совершенно белым, неузнаваемым лицом пронесся между кроватями к двери, разметал ту хлипкую баррикаду, которую мы устанавливали на ночь, и выбежал во двор, оставив дверь распахнутой.  
Набросив на плечи одеяло, я поспешила за ним, прихватив свою палку. Толком не проснувшись, я не успела ни о чем подумать, ничего представить, как уже оказалась на улице.  
Я увидела, что Нейл настежь распахнул ворота, прошел чуть дальше по дороге и теперь стоял там, подпрыгивая на месте, то ли от холода, то ли от нетерпения, глядя вниз со склона. Добравшись до него, я проследила за его взглядом — и не поверила своим глазам.  
Скрипя так громко, что этот звук доносился до нас даже с большого расстояния, дрожа и раскачиваясь, грозя в любой момент развалиться, к нам медленно приближалась карета матери Годвины, на козлах которой восседал, разумеется, Сверчок. Везли ее два таких дряхлых одра, что я на миг испугалась, не поднял ли их эльф из могилы каким-то темным колдовством. Однако, приглядевшись, я догадалась, что это — два тех самых мерина, на которых мать Годвина и ездила в последние годы, только совсем уже седые и старые — просто чудо, что они все еще живы! Я припомнила, что она упомянула их в своем завещании, отписав некоторую сумму на их содержание в тепле и холе.   
Они едва перебирали ногами, взбираясь по крутой дороге, и я уже могла различить лицо Сверчка. Он улыбался нашей радости, но его глаза как будто стали другими. Они словно выцвели, превратились в прозрачные камешки с едва заметным голубым оттенком, как у ледяной глыбы. И весь он будто бы источал холод, так что не хотелось ни бросаться ему в объятия, ни даже хлопать по плечу.  
Нейл как будто ничего не замечал или ничему не удивлялся; он ринулся навстречу Сверчку, едва тот заехал во двор, помог ему спуститься с козел. Улыбка застыла на лице Сверчка, но я никак не могла ей поверить.  
Я пристально разглядывала его, кутаясь в одеяло, пока он рассказывал о том, как разыскал карету и лошадей. Он бросал на меня быстрые взгляды и тут же отворачивался, чтобы хлопнуть дверцей кареты или потрепать мерина по холке, демонстрируя, что «они еще ничего». Наконец я заметила это — левый рукав его видавшей виды охотничьей куртки. Он был намного толще правого, особенно предплечье, а снизу предательски торчали концы размотавшегося бинта.  
— Сверчок, ты ранен? — резко перебила его я.  
— Нет, матушка, пустяки! — крикнул Сверчок, устремляясь в дом. — Царапина!  
Я последовала за ним, не собираясь отставать.  
Дети приветствовали его радостными воплями, поднялась небольшая кутерьма, пока он угощал их морожеными яблоками, а я тем временем семенила за ним по комнате.  
Он остановился у постели Лили.  
— Так и не приходила в сознание? — спросил он, осторожно касаясь ее лба.  
— Это будет настоящее чудо, если мы когда-нибудь услышим ее голос. — Я покачала головой.  
— Чудеса случаются. Вот недавно…  
— И все же ответь мне, — перебила я, — что с твоей рукой? Это не… — Я осеклась.  
— Нет, не скверна, — твердо ответил он, и я невольно поморщилась: мне было почти физически больно смотреть на то, что застыло в его глазах, пожирало его изнутри. — Нейл мне поможет.  
Я поняла, что он больше ничего мне не расскажет: ни о том, что видел, ни о том, что испытал. Слова стали врагами для всех. Моя глупость заключалась не в том, что я чего-то не знала, а в том, что я хотела знать.  
Я не получила хорошего образования, но прочла все книги матери Годвины, мне приходилось переписываться с учеными братьями и сестрами, так что я целиком и полностью находилась под влиянием позитивизма, проповедуемого в наших университетах (в основном лишь в пику Тевинтеру). «Знание — сила, способствующая выживанию» — такова была одна из аксиом.  
Последний Мор закончился слишком давно, и никто уже не помнил, что эта аксиома не работает в мире, стоящем на грани гибели. Здесь, пожалуй, все наоборот.


	14. Chapter 14

Мы отправились в путь утром того дня, который назначил Сверчок. Накануне мы с Нейлом резали простыни на пеленки, ножницы щелкали в сухом и холодном воздухе, трещала ткань, и я заметила, что он то и дело бросает взгляды на кровать Лили, в состоянии которой не было никаких изменений. На что он надеялся? На то, что она очнется или, наоборот, наконец умрет, избавив нас от хлопот?  
Я обтирала ее тело влажными полотенцами, заплетала ее волосы и сама невольно начинала думать: «Не милосерднее ли будет оставить ее здесь?»  
Но Сверчок так не считал, и я аккуратно сложила в сумку содержимое аптечного шкафа. Свернула пару одеял — Сверчок сказал, что больше не понадобится, поскольку мы поедем на север, где намного теплее.  
Он объяснил, что на Гварен путь закрыт, ибо порождения тьмы идут не только с юга, из Диких земель, но и выходят с Глубинных Троп везде, где те пролегают близко к поверхности, — и ближайший к нам разлом находится как раз близ Гварена.  
— Ослепленные солнцем, опьяненные запахом плоти, они начинают хаотично перемещаться, уничтожая все живое и распространяя скверну, — объяснял Сверчок, возя по снегу кончиком моей палки, которую он только что обтесал и отшлифовал. — Так происходит, пока самые разумные из них, командиры и шаманы, не устроят где-нибудь лагерь. Собравшись там, орда перемещается уже более целенаправленно, почти как настоящее войско. Идут они куда-то на запад, скорее всего, на зов Архидемона. Избави Создатель оказаться у них на пути! А вот разрозненные банды, недавно вылезшие на поверхность, намного менее опасны.  
Мне казалось, что нет никакой разницы, сколько порождений тьмы мы встретим, — даже одного будет достаточно. Наши дряхлые лошадки способны двигаться лишь неспешным шагом, да и на своих двоих никто из нас убежать не сможет, кроме разве что Нейла. И снова у меня закралась как будто чуждая мне мысль: не должна ли я просто отпустить мальчика, а поскольку он не уйдет без своего друга, то и Сверчка тоже? Дать им свое официальное позволение покинуть приют, может быть, даже на бумаге? Их шансы на спасение будут гораздо выше, если они от нас отделаются.  
Однако Нейл явно так не думал, и для него не существовало никаких «мы» и «они». Он, до смешного сосредоточенный, устраивал в багажном отделении кареты ложе для козы, которая будет снабжать нас в пути молоком.  
— Таким образом, у нас остается один путь. — Сверчок разгладил снег ногой и начертил на нем нечто вроде карты. — В Денерим через Брессилиан. Для этого нам придется спуститься на тракт, проехать немного на запад, — и это будет самый опасный участок дороги, — а затем свернуть в Брессилианский проход.  
— А затем наше путешествие превратиться в увеселительную прогулку, — пробурчала я. — Я знаю, что эльфы не едят младенцев, но не будешь же ты отрицать, что чужакам они никогда не рады.  
— У местных эльфов сейчас полно своих забот, — отрезал Сверчок. — Им уж точно не до нас. Скорее всего, мы никого из них и не встретим.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — съязвила я.  
— Дикие животные, заблудившиеся порождения тьмы, те же дезертиры, отступники и просто бродяги — вот чего нам придется опасаться, — продолжал Сверчок. — А еще — моей памяти. Я уже не так хорошо помню дорогу на север, а в лесу есть места, забредать в которые нельзя ни в коем случае.  
Я отложил тряпку, которой протирала сиденья и полы кареты, и молча уставилась на него. Он ведь должен понимать, что нам никогда не выбраться из этого леса? Или он хочет умереть там — на путях своих предков?  
Старый эльф затоптал свой рисунок и не ответил на мой взгляд. Нейл, отряхивая руки, с удовлетворением рассматривал уютное гнездышко, которое он наконец соорудил в багажном ящике.  
Коза устроилась, пожалуй, лучше всех нас, хоть и протестующе блеяла до самого тракта, пока наконец не уснула. Лили заняла целое сиденье, ее ступни упирались в стенки кареты, и мне пришлось повозиться, прежде чем я уложила ее там. Ее ледяные ноги сгибались и разгибались, как у куклы, тени под глазами были уже не синеватыми, а серыми, нос заострился. Я укрыла ее всеми пледами, которые разрешил взять Сверчок, набросила сверху свой плащ, прекрасно зная, что это ее не согреет.  
Я смастерила две люльки из простыней и привязала их к потолку кабины, но если Роза улеглась в свою с безмятежным лицом и тут же принялась сосать кулачок, то Бран поднял страшный рев. Мне пришлось взять его на руки. Нинет посадили рядом со мной — по крайней мере, она сможет держаться за пустую люльку на крутых поворотах. Тим и Лепеха не могли уместиться вдвоем на оставшемся крохотном пространстве, но Лепеха дал понять, что неплохо чувствует себя и на полу, между нашими коленками. Нейл, разумеется, сразу же вскарабкался к Сверчку на козлы. Там имелся небольшой козырек, который мог худо-бедно защитить от дождя и снега, но только не во время движения.  
В таком положении никто из нас не сумел бы заснуть, а сколько времени мы пробудем в пути, я понятия не имела. Сверчок заверил меня, что еще в состоянии поставить палатку, хотя и не без помощи Нейла, для чего прихватил с чердака куски парусины и инструменты, оставшиеся там еще с эпохи ремонта. Они были довольно тяжелыми, и именно поэтому мы взяли с собой так мало вещей — чтобы не перегружать карету. Мне несколько раз пришлось повторить это следователям в Эонаре — то, что мы выехали налегке, стало едва ли не главной уликой против меня, даже после того, как в саду близ приюта храмовники откопали трупы Клауса и Феррина, причем последний — чудовищно обезображенный.  
О, у них не было недостатка в версиях, одна из которых гласила, что Сверчок много лет был моим любовником, и все наши действия были не чем иным, как реализацией преступного сговора, в чем Клаус и его друг пытались нам помешать. Следователи спрашивали не только о теплых вещах и скромном запасе провизии — а зачем он был нужен, если я собиралась ехать через лес с двумя охотниками? — но и о Лили. «С какой целью вы взяли с собой умирающую девочку?» Я едва не расхохоталась в ответ. «А как бы вы поступили на моем месте?» — «Так же, как вы, по вашим же словам, поступили потом». Но неужели Искатели не знают разницы между даже самым слабым проблеском надежды и ее отсутствием?  
И разумеется, они расспрашивали меня о Сверчке.  
«Когда вы узнали, что ваш слуга — маг крови?»


	15. Chapter 15

Это случилось уже ближе к полудню, при ярком свете зимнего солнца. Лошади довольно резво бежали по дороге, огибающий холм и ведущей под уклон, дети затихли, в кабине было душно, и я даже задремала с Браном на коленях. И на границе между сном и явью я почуяла, как со склона холма, с треском продираясь сквозь подлесок, скатывается на нас черная лавина. «Черный снег», — успела подумать я, прежде чем окончательно проснулась.   
Слева в окне, возле которого я сидела, виднелось заснеженное поле, кое-где покрытое бурыми проталинами. А справа вдруг стало темно, послышался глухой удар, от которого сотряслась вся карета, — я повернула голову и закричала вместе с Нинет.  
В окне виднелась жуткая башка, похожая на освежеванную человеческую голову, покрытая запекшейся слизью и кровавыми волдырями; огромные бесцветные глаза вращались в орбитах, и эта тварь ухмылялась, словно наслаждаясь нашим страхом.  
Тим был к ней совсем близко; он вжался в угол и зажмурился, отгораживаясь от реальности, Нинет визжала на невыносимо высокой ноте, а карета вновь сотряслась от удара, но теперь у нас над головами. Я видела, как прогнулась крыша.  
Лошади, если бы могли, понесли, но они вместо этого встали. Чудовище, злобно ухая, прыгало и прыгало на дверцу кареты, державшуюся на одном хлипком крючке: если бы оно догадалось дернуть ее на себя, то просто вырвало бы ее из петель.  
Поразительно, но слева все так же ласково сияло солнце — мне казалось, оно должно было померкнуть. Лепеха вышиб левую дверь ногами и выкатился наружу: в некоторых ситуациях он соображал очень быстро.  
Я положила Брана на пол, схватила свою палку и ударила тварь прямо в глаз. Этот белесый шар, похожий на гнойник, с отвратительным чавканьем лопнул, и брызги от него шлепнулись Тиму на лицо — тот всхлипнул, но не пошевелился.  
Утробно скуля, тварь соскочила с подножки, попятилась, тряся башкой, но, вне всякого сомнения, требовалось нечто посерьезнее старухи с палкой, чтобы справиться с ней. Я слышала голоса Сверчка и Нейла в отдалении. Где же они?  
Я попыталась выскочить из кареты вслед за Лепехой, но что-то толкнуло меня в спину, и я рухнула бы лицом в слякоть, если бы каким-то немыслимым образом не извернулась в полете, что позволило мне приземлиться на задницу. Палка упала мне на колени.  
С крыши свисала, еще раскачиваясь, другая тварь, покрупнее, не такая пучеглазая, но главное, без сомнения, мертвая. Вязкий черный поток из распоротого горла стекал по уродливой морде; дымящиеся капли прожигали снег. Склонившись над ней, Нейл вырвал из скрюченных пальцев топор и швырнул в одноглазого, который уже снова прыгал на дверцу кареты. Его череп лопнул, как тыква, и он опрокинулся навзничь.  
Нейл выпрямился и вдруг закричал, глядя куда-то вдоль дороги:  
— Не-ет! Стой! Стой же!  
Сверчок бежал, бежал прочь от кареты, поскальзываясь на тонком льду, хлюпая в лужах и зачем-то стаскивая на ходу свою куртку.  
Неужели он струсил? Бросил нас на поживу порождениям тьмы, чтобы выиграть время? Это немыслимо.  
Или он задумал все это с самого начала?  
Нейл соскочил на землю и помчался к нему, не обращая внимания на холм, с которого теперь катилась настоящая лавина — с десяток тварей, утробно хохоча, спускались по каменистому склону, легко перепрыгивая с валуна на валун.  
— Тим, возьми Розу! Возьми Брана! — закричала я, пытаясь пробиться к его разуму. — Пожалуйста, Тим!  
Но он лишь обхватил себя руками и принялся тихо и ритмично мычать. Нинет вдруг плюхнулась на пол и потащилась по проходу к мне; ей мешал Бран, который, на удивление, не кричал, а только шевелил ручонками в размотавшихся пеленках.  
Я оглянулась на поле — Лепеха петлял по нему, как заяц, я едва могла различить его удаляющуюся фигурку.  
— Тим! Тим! — заорала я уже совсем диким голосом.  
Он не реагировал, зато лошади вышли из своего оцепенения и побрели вперед. Я ухватилась за вожжи, свисавшие, к счастью, на мою сторону и, держась за них, сумела подняться на ноги. «Если бы вспрыгнуть на козлы…» — мелькнула мысль, но с тем же успехом я могла бы мечтать о том, чтобы взлететь на луну. Я была в состоянии лишь перебирать ногами, промокшими до костей, да смотреть на то, как сокращается расстояние между каретой и порождениями тьмы.  
Нейл снова что-то крикнул, и я бросила взгляд в ту сторону. Он еще не добрался до Сверчка, хотя тот уже не бежал — стоял, развернувшись лицом к преследующим нас тварям и вытянув к ним левую, забинтованную руку. Удивительно, но одно из порождений, приземистое и коротконогое, в большом рогатом шлеме, тоже остановилось, заметив его, и крутануло в воздухе своим посохом. Огненная вспышка прорезала воздух, словно зашипевший вокруг нее, и вонзилась в дорожную грязь довольно далеко от Сверчка, взметнув столб пара и брызг.  
— Нет! Нет! — надсаживался Нейл, а в правой руке Сверчка что-то блеснуло.  
Скальпель.  
Сверчок с силой вонзил его прямо в бинты, и по ним тут же расплылось красное пятно. Он вонзил его снова и замахнулся в третий раз, но тут Нейл наконец настиг его, ухватил за запястье и заставил воткнуть скальпель в свое предплечье.  
В тот же миг с вытянутой руки Сверчка сорвался некий багровый сгусток, мерцающий черными прожилками. Он был больше, чем огненный шар морового колдуна, и несся гораздо быстрее, разворачиваясь в воздухе, разрастаясь и распускаясь омерзительными багряными щупальцами.  
И утробный рев порождений тьмы сменился отчаянным воем; они падали со скалы, корчились в грязи, извивались, как черви, в холодных лужах, распространяя такой невыносимый смрад, что меня тут же вырвало прямо на круп вконец обезумевших лошадей. Хрипя и закидывая головы, исходя пеной, они из последних сил тащились вперед, и я отпустила вожжи, чтобы не упасть.  
Я уже едва могла видеть порождений тьмы в окутавшем их багровом тумане. Они больше не кричали, лишь лопалась с шипением их плоть.  
Опираясь на палку, я двигалась вслед за каретой; платок упал мне на плечи, волосы растрепались и свисали на лицо седыми космами. Грязная, задыхающаяся, с оскаленным от усилий ртом, я сама, наверное, была похожа на жуткую ведьму.  
И я знала, что если бы могла, то поступила бы так же, как Сверчок. Будь у меня в руках не палка, а скальпель, владей я магией крови, — я не задумалась бы ни на секунду.  
Воистину, знания в этом новом мире, оскверненном Мором, не дарили спасение, а лишь повергали в печаль, и однажды мое сердце переполнится ею и взорвется.  
Сверчок остановил лошадей и теперь перетягивал руку Нейла бечевкой выше локтя: мальчику срочно требовалась помощь. Левая дверца кареты так и болталась, открытая. Я нашарила свою аптечную сумку и мельком осмотрела детей.   
Бран молча таращился на меня, потряхивая кулачками: видимо, до этого ребенка наконец дошло, что есть несчастья похуже, чем больной живот. Раз ему было так удобно на полу, я решила его не трогать. Нинет тоже не плакала, а прижималась к Тиму, который неловко поглаживал ее по спине. Лили все так же не двигалась, и я уже сделала шаг к Нейлу, когда меня вдруг осенило: Роза! Я совсем забыла о ней, а ее люлька висела возле самого окна — того, в которое пыталась забраться одна из тварей.  
Все-таки переложив Брана на сиденье, я с трепетом заглянула в люльку и обомлела. Роза спала! Сладчайшим из младенческих снов, причмокивая и посапывая. Тому, кто рос вместе с Браном, крепкий сон был необходим, но сегодня Роза превзошла саму себя.  
Шагнув назад, я посмотрела вниз и случайно заметила, что глаза у Лили открыты.  
Но она не видела уже ничего.  
Я коснулась ее запястья, шеи, яростно отгоняя мысль о том, каковы были ее последние минуты. Это не придаст мне сил, никому из нас.  
Наконец я, ни слова не говоря, смогла заняться Нейлом, который, напротив, был на редкость разговорчив. К моему удивлению, он испытывал нечто вроде стыда, как будто я застала его за рукоблудием, и лепетал какие-то странные объяснения:  
— Он сильно истощил себя, еще когда бродил по округе, и я должен был…  
Я не могла себе представить, что творилось у него в голове, впрочем, как и он в моей, и, пожав плечами, проронила только:  
— Ну да, я видела, что у него кровь почти не шла.  
Мне показалось, что Сверчок подмигнул Нейлу; так или иначе, после этого мальчик замолчал. Я закончила бинтовать его рану и убрала бечевку. Сверчок протянул ему куртку.  
— Надо убираться отсюда как можно скорее.  
— Лили умерла, — спокойно сказала я, поворачиваясь, чтобы шагнуть к карете. — Нужно похоронить ее.  
— Похороним в лесу, — махнул рукой Сверчок, указывая на поворот, за которым должен был открыться Брессилианский проход. И добавил, обращаясь к Нейлу: — Я же говорил тебе, что не довезем.  
— Попробовать-то стоило, — произнес Нейл бесцветным голосом.  
И бросился к карете.  
Сверчок со вздохом посмотрел ему вслед.  
Я успела заметить, что кинжал Нейла раньше принадлежал Феррину, но знать мне этого не полагалось, поэтому я промолчала. По крайней мере, стало ясно, зачем Сверчку понадобился скальпель — трудно держать стерильным охотничье или боевое оружие. «Не мать ли Годвина подсказала ему это?» — мелькнула у меня крамольная мысль. Но если я была готова на все ради того, что считала смыслом своей жизни, то что говорить о ней?  
— Вот, держи. — Я протянула ему склянку со спиртом.  
И вздрогнула от раздавшегося за спиной хохота, так похожего на уханье порождений тьмы. Судорожно сжав свою палку, я резко развернулась — и увидела Лепеху, который стоял на обочине, виновато улыбаясь.


	16. Chapter 16

Гряда холмов надежно защищала Брессилиан от южных холодных ветров, но он словно отгородился от них еще и стеной душного хвойного леса. Здесь царила зловещая тихая тьма, мы как будто очутились не на просеке, а в коридоре подземелья, стены которого были готовы сомкнуться перед нами. Дорогу обступили почти черные ели, совсем не пропускавшие света, меня душил их густой смолистый запах. Но то, что я принимала за звон в ушах, оказалось журчанием ручья, которое все приближалось. Перебравшись через него по невесть откуда взявшейся переправе, карета остановилась на другом берегу, где лес отступал — и Брессилиан явил всю свою красу.  
Мы словно вернулись в раннюю осень, тревожную, но полную надежд. В лучах заката деревья мерцали золотом и багрянцем, как драгоценная парча, а трава на лужайке, еще совсем зеленая, была такой душистой, что хотелось упасть на нее, зарыться в нее лицом и остаться тут навсегда. И я по-детски обрадовалась, когда Сверчок сказал, что нам действительно придется задержаться тут на какое-то время.  
— Духи разрешили нам похоронить здесь Лили, — добавил он.  
Нас всех ждала работа. Я приготовила ужин, израсходовав почти все наши запасы, Сверчок поставил палатку, а Нейл выкопал могилу. Потом он куда-то исчез, а мы со Сверчком завернули Лили в плед и опустили в яму, после чего насыпали небольшой холмик. Лепехе это не понравилось, он принялся ругать нас на своем языке и даже немного поплакал, но Тим и Нинет только смотрели на нас равнодушными, сытым и сонным взглядом. Сверчок уставился в свежую землю, опершись на лопату, — он недаром взял ее с собой, несмотря на немалый вес, он знал, что нам придется кого-то хоронить. Я мысленно подбирала подходящие слова из Песни Света, но Нейл все не появлялся, а я неловко чувствовала себя наедине со Сверчком, поэтому решила немного прогуляться по поляне.  
Мое внимание привлекли странные высокие растения с причудливо изогнутыми стеблями ярко-зеленого цвета. Не сразу я поняла, что они рукотворны. Несомненно, то была работа лесных эльфов, как и переправа, которую они отмечали. Увидев эти вроде бы кое-как разбросанные камни, которые и пеший, казалось, мог преодолеть разве что вприпрыжку, я изумилась. Мне почудилось, что изогнутые столбики являются частью брода, как-то поддерживая его или даже создавая.  
Во всем этом было нечто притягательное и одновременно настолько чужеродное, что мне стало не по себе. Как понять существ, которые на такое способны?  
И все же я должна была попытаться.  
Стреноженные лошади паслись возле кареты, наш скромный костер угасал. Здесь царил такой умиротворяющий покой, что мне казалось странным, как люди, хоть раз побывавшие в Брессилиане, могут выдумывать те байки, которые любил рассказывать Клаус.   
Я приблизилась к согбенной фигуре, застывшей возле могилы.  
— Так значит, ты вырос не здесь, Сверчок? Ты — городской эльф?  
— Нет, не совсем. — Его глаза пристально вглядывались в сгущающиеся сумерки. — К тому же здесь кочуют разные кланы. Но нет, я не принадлежу ни к одному из них, хотя с некоторыми знаком.  
— А Нейл? — вдруг спросила я. — Он ведь полукровка?  
— Он всего на четверть эльф, но наша кровь — не вода, — резко произнес Сверчок, и меня покоробил не столько его тон, сколько то, что он осмелился заговорить о крови. Я еще не была готова обсуждать это.  
— А… мать Годвина? — еле слышно спросила я.  
— Мать Годвина была выдающейся женщиной, преодолевшей несовершенство своей расы.  
Я не поверила своим ушам.  
— Несовершенство? Ты что, решил отплатить людям их же монетой?  
Покосившись на меня, он усмехнулся, но тут же вновь уставился в чернильную синеву, разливавшуюся от опушки.  
Сверчок замолчал надолго, и я уже было решила, что он мне не ответит, но он все же заговорил — хотя вроде бы и не о том.  
— Если нам очень-очень повезет, то мы встретимся здесь с одним известным целителем. Я-то думал, что он давно умер. Но когда я искал для нас путь и транспорт, я наткнулся на одну девочку из Народа, и она сказала мне, что он здесь, что здешний клан призвал его на помощь, столкнувшись с жестокой напастью, в чем-то хуже Мора. Он умеет творить настоящие чудеса. Возможно, он сумеет вылечить всех наших детей. Полностью исцелит их.  
— Это что, очередная твоя эльфийская сказка? — фыркнула я. — Хотела бы я посмотреть на то, как он наделит разумом Лепеху.  
— Вам трудно поверить, я знаю, вы ведь никогда не видели истинных эльфов и не знаете, на что они способны…  
— Я знаю только, что эльфы болеют и умирают даже чаще, чем люди. Несмотря на все наше несовершенство, — не удержавшись, добавила я.  
— Хорошо, — он словно отмахнулся от моих слов, — тогда просто попробуйте представить, что такой целитель существует. Вы представили его?  
— Да, да, да, ведь иначе ты не оставишь меня в покое, — пробурчала я.  
— И вот мы нашли его, и он согласился вернуть детям здоровье, но только… ценой вашей жизни.  
— Моей? Именно моей?  
Становилось все прохладнее, и этот холод все глубже проникал в мое тело — к самому сердцу.  
— Ну, пусть и моей тоже, если это что-то меняет. Так каков же будет ваш ответ?  
То ли из-за того, что я замерзла, то ли из-за его странных вопросов мне стало очень скверно на душе. Я совсем не знала того, кто стоял сейчас рядом со мной. Я ошиблась и в нем.  
— Речь идет о каких-то черных ритуалах, не так ли? Мне придется отдать свою кровь, чтобы спасти детей?  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Сверчок, — магия крови не способна исцелять, она лишь убивает. Она разлагает душу и сгущает Тень. Я бы никогда ею не пользовался, будь у меня лириум. Но беда в том, что у меня и крови-то уже не осталось. Я слишком стар. Потому я вынужден был принять жертву Нейла, и приму ее снова, ведь то был не последний наш бой. Однако я спрашиваю вас не об этом. Вы же помните, что это воображаемая ситуация?  
— Ты хочешь знать, отдала бы я за них жизнь? За то, чтобы они были счастливы? — с трудом выдавила я.  
— Не счастливы, только здоровы. Позвольте, я принесу ваш плащ.  
— Ах, не нужно, я укрыла им малышей в палатке. А как бы поступил ты, Сверчок?  
— Я? — Сверчок издал сухой смешок. — Я старый пес, новым шуткам не выучусь, да и на старые уже нет сил. А дети — это бесконечная надежда, живая Песнь Света. Я не знаю, кто вырастет из Нейла, может быть, очередной Феррин, в нем слишком много гнева. Но у него есть шанс. А мои дни сочтены, взвешены и измерены, и все свои шансы я уже растратил.   
— Меч цени в ножнах, — напомнила ему я и хотела еще кое-что добавить, но тут из теней выступил Нейл.  
Слова застряли у меня в горле, когда я увидела, что он держит в руках.  
Ромашки.  
Даже в Брессилиане они не могли цвести в это время года, но он принес весьма пышный букет, которого хватило, чтобы покрыть весь могильный холмик.  
А потом над берегом разлилась песня, полная нечеловеческой красоты и печали, тайны и волшебства, — бесконечно чуждого мне.  
Я не знаю, кто ее пел, может быть, лес и ручей, может, этот прозрачный синеватый воздух, может, сама земля, с материнской нежностью принявшая в себя Лили. Дети уснули, убаюканные ею, с обещанием сладкого сна, и я чувствовала себя сиротой, наконец обретшей дом.  
В этом мире столько любви, что хватит на всех, и никакой Мор его не погубит. Любовь безмерна, а зло ничтожно, и каждый из нас рожден для любви, и счастлив настолько, насколько любит.  
Совсем рядом раздался глухой стук, и песнь оборвалась.  
Сверчок вдруг согнулся еще ниже, выронив лопату.  
Что-то торчало из его плеча, длинное и тонкое.  
— Фелассан, — отчетливо различила я произнесенное им слово. Он обеими руками вцепился в стрелу.  
Нейл бросился к нему, обнял, закрывая всем телом. Следующая стрела пронзила обоих.  
А потом еще одна.  
И еще.  
Мне казалось, они, уже мертвые, стояли так долго, очень долго в последнем свете дня, пока не рухнули на могилу Лили.  
Я обхватила себя руками, совсем как Тим, и впервые поняла, что чувствует он, когда огромный и свирепый зверь реальности обдает его своим зловонным дыханием. Проще всего было лечь рядом с ними и больше ничего не воспринимать, но какие-то остатки воли держали меня на ногах.  
Из лесных сумерек на поляне соткались три фигуры, медленно приближаясь ко мне. Двое мужчин с опущенными луками и женщина с кинжалами на поясе. Я видела это, и то, что они — эльфы, и то, что женщина ухмыляется во весь рот, искажая свои татуировки.  
Лица мужчин напоминали хасиндские расписные чурбаны. Они скользили взглядом по поляне от края до края, и я их явно не интересовала.  
Но женщина смотрела на меня — с ненавистью и злорадством. Покачивались ее амулеты, пока она шагала ко мне по влажной от росы траве, и я осознавала, что лишь пригубила чашу своих страданий и все, что случилось до этого, было всего-навсего одним глотком.  
Меня неотвратимо тянуло вниз, в сырую рыхлую землю, обещавшую приют и покой, и я сопротивлялась этой тяге, отталкивала от себя стену черного небытия лишь из какого-то глупого упрямства.  
И наконец все поглотила тьма.


	17. Chapter 17

Мне почудилось, что я очнулась в преисподней, где-то на Глубинных Тропах, в самом логове порождений тьмы. Я металась среди длинных костров, как в лабиринте, задыхаясь от смрада — горелой плоти, свернувшейся крови. Кровь была повсюду на траве, я спотыкалась и падала в ее лужи. Я натыкалась на освежеванные куски плоти, раскачивающиеся над пламенем, и выла по-звериному.  
И вдруг я услышала хохот — такой знакомый и такой странный. На коленях поползла на этот звук, размазывая сажу и слюну по лицу, пока не увидела Лепеху, возившегося у небольшого очага.  
Та эльфийка тоже была тут. Бесчисленные косички падали ей на лицо, пока она ползала по шкуре, вычищая ее скребком. Лепеха «помогал», как умел только он. В приюте он порой доводил меня до белого каления, путаясь под ногами и мешая работать, но эльфийку, казалось, совсем не раздражала его нелепая возня. Если он подбирался к ней слишком близко, она молча отпихивала его, совершенно не меняясь в лице.  
На вертеле жарилось мясо. Тут же сушилась уже выделанная козья шкура. Я оглянулась и поняла, что наших лошадей постигла та же участь, и это они коптились сейчас над костровыми рвами. От кареты остался один остов.  
Эльфийка не хотела меня замечать, и я прошла к белеющей неподалеку палатке. Тим и Нинет спали в ней, обнявшись, рядом нашлись и младенцы, все так же укрытые моим плащом. Даже палка моя лежала тут же. Я взяла ее и вернулась к очагу.  
— Андаран атишан, — произнесла я единственную знакомую мне фразу на эльфийском.  
Женщина покосилась на меня через плечо и презрительно хмыкнула.  
— Ардин нувенин надин, — процедила она с таким ядом в голосе, что эти слова должны были меня убить. Зато Лепеха приветствовал меня радостным уханьем.  
— Меня зовут мать Мелинда, я из приюта, что в Южном…  
— Я все о тебе знаю, мать Мелинда, не пачкай воздух, — оборвала она меня, не поднимая головы.  
Тем временем Лепехе надоело получать тычки под ребра, и оно подобрался к мясу, шипящему на вертеле. Тронул пальцем — обжегся, заскулил. Подобрал в траве полуобглоданный мосол и занялся им.  
— Если нельзя узнать твое имя, то скажи хотя бы, что тебе от нас нужно, тебе и твоему Народу? — зашла я с другой стороны.  
— Ничего, — пожала плечами эльфийка. — Ты и твои ублюдки бесполезны.  
Лепеха быстро расправился с остатками мяса на кости и вновь потянулся к вертелу. Он в нерешительности завис над ним, а его рубаху принялось лизать пламя. Я не успела и шевельнуться, как эльфийка машинально дернула его сзади за шиворот, повалив на спину.  
— У тебя ведь добрая душа, — сказала я почти искренне. — Так откуда столько ненависти к старикам и калекам, спасающимся от Мора? Зачем вы убили моего слугу, вашего же собрата? Неужели ради старой конины?  
— Собрата?!  
Это слово привело ее в бешенство, заставив рывком распрямиться. Низкорослая, даже ниже меня, она, казалось, готова была вцепиться мне в горло и для этого ступить в костер, разделяющий нас. В его отблесках я видела сыпь на ее лице, коричневые от гнили зубы, тощую шею с бьющейся жилкой. Она была больна — а точнее, никогда не была здорова.  
— Ты спрашивала мое имя, шемленская шлюха? Я — Нисса, лучшая разведчица в Ферелдене, я знаю путь трех дерев и чую поступь ветра. И когда пришли ко мне братья из Диртаварена и спросили: «Ты знаешь того Эра'Харел, Зверя-из-Тени, что служит Господину Обмана?» И я сказала: «Да, он здесь». И они спросили: «Ты знаешь, как убить этого предателя, раба предателя?» И я сказала: «Нет». Потому что это Эра'Харел жил в древнем храме своего повелителя и питался его силой, а еще его окружали шемлены, которые считали его слугой, но сами служили ему защитой. И братья ушли назад, в Диртаварен, но дни колдуна были сочтены и измерены. И когда Баналан стал пожирать шемленов, братья вернулись и спросили меня: «Теперь ты знаешь, как убить его, Нисса?» И я сказала: «Нет». Хоть шемленов и не стало, но он все еще жил в храме и черпал его мощь, и с ним были дети, у которых он мог брать кровь и сражаться бесконечно. Никто бы не одолел бы его там, в Фенан. Но вот он вышел в мир, и я встретилась с ним и обманула его, слышишь, ты, старая конина, великого колдуна, сына Лжи и прислужника Нечестия, могучего врага моего Народа, жаждущего тьмы, жаждущего смерти, — я сумела его обмануть!  
Пока она неистовствовала, Лепеха, не проявляя ни малейшего страха, дергал ее за штанину и тянул грязные пальцы к блестящей пряжке у нее на поясе. Не прерывая своего монолога, она отстегнула ее и сунула ему в руку.  
Я немногое поняла из этого потока слов вперемешку с эльфийским наречием, и любой, глядя на нее, не усомнился бы в ее безумии, — любой человек. Любой шем.  
— То есть, по-твоему, мой слуга — черный маг, маг крови? И за это вы его убили? Но я думала, что эльфы…  
— Диртара-ма, старуха в рясе, как же ты глупа! — всплеснула она руками. — Моего брата сожгли на костре близ Редклифа только за то, что он сделал подношение Митал, ты же, безмозглая овца, десятилетиями жила в логове зверя. Черный жрец день и ночь возносил там свои молитвы и готовил себе смену, а ты до сих пор называешь его слугой!  
Я осталась одна с беспомощными детьми среди леса, без еды, без лошадей. Если я хотела выбраться отсюда, мне следовало понять эту эльфийку, оправдаться перед ней и заручиться ее помощью, — но это было невозможно!  
Сверчок — служитель какого-то гнусного культа, отвратительного даже для эльфов? И Нейл — его ученик? Скорее всего, реальность в представлении этой женщины переплелась с древними мифами ее Народа, а я их не знала и не могла вплести свою сказку в ее горячечный бред.  
Впрочем, она довольно быстро успокоилась и вновь занялась своей шкурой, точнее, шкурой моей козы. Я присела рядом с ней и постаралась заговорить о вещах попроще.  
— Где мужчины? Воины? Они еще вернутся?  
— Нет.  
— А ты? Ты здесь надолго? Для тебя найдется место в нашей палатке.  
Это предложение ее насмешило.  
— Я завтра уйду.  
— В свой клан? Ты можешь взять нас с собой?  
— Нет.  
— Нам только нужно…  
— Нет.  
— Ты оставишь нам немного еды? Я не умею охотиться, не знаю здешних ягод и корений. Эта коза…  
— Нет.  
— Но ведь дети умрут от голода?  
— Конечно, вам тут не выжить. Сдохнете тут в муках. Вот тебе и награда за твою глупость. Мала суледин надас.  
Я вздохнула.  
— У тебя есть дети?  
— Были двое, умерли от шемленских болячек. Мне наплевать на тебя, старуха, и на твоих ублюдков тоже. — Она встала на колени и вытерла пот со лба. — Одну услугу я, так и быть, могу тебе оказать.  
— Какую? — Впрочем, я ничего хорошего от нее не ждала.  
— Могу убить их, быстро и безболезненно. Но не тебя. Просто противно к тебе прикасаться.  
Я не сдавалась.  
— Знаешь, ты тоже мне достаточно неприятна. Но вот смотрю я на тебя, и так и хочется смазать бальзамом трещины на твоих руках. Наверняка они тебя ужасно беспокоят, особенно по ночам. Бальзам у меня с собой. Хочешь?..  
Она склонила голову набок и уставилась на меня даже с какой-то укоризной.  
— Ты еще не поняла, старуха. Этот бальзам пригодится тебе и твоим щенкам — вы будете его жрать. А потом будете жрать траву, лежа, потому что даже ползать сил не останется. Жаль, что ручей поблизости, — жажда вас бы быстрее прикончила. Впрочем, всегда есть надежда на стаю моровых волков или черного медведя. Пауки зимой спят. Это будет больно, но зато недолго. Да, пожалуй, вы можете на них рассчитывать. Запах крови и мяса они учуют издалека. Думаю, за нами сейчас наблюдает не один хищник, но пока они боятся костров — и меня.  
Наконец-то эта безнадежная беседа приобрела хоть какой-то смысл. Я ведь и правда собиралась остаться здесь, по крайней мере, на какое-то время: возле воды, возле палатки, недалеко от дороги, ведущей к знакомым местам. Рядом с могилой Лили.  
Могила! Что они сделали с телами Нейла и Сверчка? Мне придется позаботиться о них, прежде чем уйти. Но пока это могло подождать.  
— Тогда хотя бы покажи тропу, ведущую на север. Назад мы не сможем вернуться, там кругом одни порождения тьмы. Как далеко уходит эта просека? Может, где-то в лесу мы сможем встретить более гостеприимных его обитателей?  
Она расхохоталась, и в ее визгливом смехе было нечто, уязвлявшее меня до глубины души.  
— Ты унесешь двух младенцев и калеку на себе, ты, со своей палкой? А эти два идиота либо сразу же потеряются, либо накличут на тебя беду. Давай я лучше убью их сразу, ну а ты сможешь, к примеру, повеситься.  
Я усмехнулась.  
— Ты считала моего слугу черным учителем? Но он все же научил меня кое-чему полезному: как не сдаваться до конца. Я пойду вперед, да, со своей палкой, и буду идти, пока не упаду, и спасу всех, кого смогу спасти, — возможно, никого, а возможно, и всех.


	18. Chapter 18

К счастью, они не осквернили тела моих друзей, даже не прикоснулись к ним, вероятно, боясь заразиться чем-то похуже скверны. На то, чтобы вырыть одну глубокую яму рядом с холмиком Лили, все еще покрытым увядающими ромашками, ушла вся ночь. Занялась заря, когда я склонилась над Сверчком и Нейлом, навеки слившимися в объятии. Мне невольно подумалось, что нет смерти достойнее, но я тут же отбросила эту мысль. У нас в Ферелдене говорят: «Хромой может петь, слепой — танцевать, только от мертвеца проку нету». Достойной может быть только жизнь.  
Но когда я волокла их тела к яме, из-за пазухи у Сверчка что-то выпало. То, что он хранил у самого сердца.  
Незаконченная фигурка собаки с единственной лапой, бурая от засохшей крови.  
Я подняла ее и сжала в руке, огляделась, словно искала что-то. Надеялась увидеть кого-то. Если бы я узрела на поляне саму Андрасте, я бы швырнула эту деревяшку ей в лицо.  
В памяти всплыли слова Сверчка о том, что Клаус тоже был дезертиром. И то, как Клаус всячески скрывал, где его ранил гарлок, — ему все еще было стыдно.  
Чаша моих страданий наполнилась до краев. И теперь я узнала, что происходит после этого.  
Видимо, Като, заполучив письмо к Владычице Эльтине, присоединилась к одному из обозов, которые в Кройдене снаряжал сэр Арман, снабжая кое-какой охраной из солдат, переживших Остагар. Феррин и был таким солдатом, и он считал, что его отправили на верную смерть, потому что по дороге в Гварен их встретили вырвавшиеся из Глубинных Троп порождения тьмы.  
Я поковыляла к ручью, чтобы ополоснуть в нем игрушку, — хотя Сверчок уже явно не только отмывал ее, но и пытался зачистить поверхность каким-то инструментом, однако кровь буквально пропитала пористую древесину. Не знаю, зачем мне это понадобилось. У меня не осталось слез, я забыла слова Песни Света, и мне, наверное, хотелось, чтобы и ручей, и поляна, и весь этот лес оплакали моих детей. Мне хотелось заставить рыдать весь этот мир.  
Не знаю, как эльфийка сумела разглядеть меня в предрассветных сумерках, а тем более то, что я держала в руке. Но она бросила упаковывать свой заплечный мешок, с которым выглядела, как муравей с желудем, и, перескакивая через костровые рвы, догнала меня на середине поляны. Она вырвала деревяшку у меня из рук и с перекошенным лицом швырнула ее в огонь.  
— Да ты очумела! — Я вдруг перешла на язык гваренских подворотен, как мне казалось, напрочь забытый. — Что тебе сделала детская игрушка? Это последняя память о… о чем ты, бешеная сука, не имеешь даже понятия!  
— Фенедис! — Она толкнула меня в грудь, несильно, так что я устояла на ногах, лишь пошатнулась. — Фенедис ласа! У Эра'Харелен нет игрушек, у них есть только Фен'Харел, Ужасный Волк, Несущий Кошмары, которого они призывают из Тени, чтобы тот уничтожил мир! И поверь мне — они преуспели в этом получше, чем вы со своей жалкой Песнью — потому что Ужасный Волк вот-вот проснется. Он сомнет Завесу, как тряпку, и все голодные твари из Тени ворвутся сюда — и кто сможет выжить после этого?  
— Дети, — вдруг вырвалось у меня. — Он знал. Он сказал мне. А мы все погибнем. И я думаю, что это справедливо.


	19. Chapter 19

Рассчитать было легко.  
Четверть меда, три четверти воды из ручья. Немного меда у меня еще оставалось. И мешочек сухарей.  
Четверть пузырька с ядом каждому в кружку со сладкой водой. Ровно столько, чтобы уснуть и не проснуться.  
Больше никаких могил, никаких похорон. Они станут частью этого леса. Как, возможно, стала бы и я — с тем ребенком, которого взяла с собой.  
Рассчитать было легко. Лепеху мне не прокормить и возле себя не удержать, Тим просто сел бы на дороге и отказался вставать, Нинет я не унесла бы. Оставались младенцы. Бран не сможет питаться пережеванными сухарями, а вот Роза — вполне.  
Вот почему меня нашли именно с ней неделей позже, едва живую, в таких теснинах Брессилианского леса, в которые не полез бы и Сверчок. Разумеется, я почти сразу же потеряла северное направление, потому что не могла особенно выбирать дорогу. К счастью, на нас наткнулись бывшие оборотни, которых как раз накануне избавил от проклятия Серый Страж.  
Искатели в Эонаре, которым я рассказала все без утайки, проверив каждое мое слово, признали меня виновной лишь в греховных заблуждениях. Я согласилась с ними, но только потому, что теперь считала ересью все, во что я верила раньше, лелея уютную слепоту и невежество. Наказанием за впустую растраченную жизнь является убогая старость, и уж ее-то мне не избежать.  
Но где-то цветет моя Роза, мой эльфийский цветок, и только мысль о ней дарит мне надежду на прощение.


End file.
